HIDE and SEEK
by KDTribute
Summary: SYOT. - "Todos somos parte de algo, en este caso todos formamos parte de un juego. Jugamos todos, unos buscan y otros se esconden, pero muchos serán atrapados... hasta que al final solo quede uno, y se convierta en un VENCEDOR."
1. CAPITULO 1: ATLAS

**DISCLAIMER: **Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a la maravillosa SUZANNE COLLINS y los respectivos tributos a cada autor que lo haya creado. Esta historia es solo por pura diversión.

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**ATLAS****"**

* * *

**CINZIA KYNTHOS**** – JEFE DE VIGILANTES**

_La presidenta te ha mandado a llamar._

La frase de uno de los guardianes me persigue y retumba en mis oídos una y otra vez mientras atravieso el pasillo largo de mármol que me conducirá en el gran despacho de la Presidenta.

Me llamo Cinzia Kynthos, tengo veintiséis años y es mi primer año como "Jefa de Vigilantes". Mis superiores no pudieron evitar mirarme con envidia y odio cuando la Presidenta me nombró como Jefa de Vigilantes, y yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que para unas personas que llevan trabajando en la organización de los Juegos durante la mitad de su vida sea muy decepcionante ver que este año hayan puesto a una niñata sin experiencia al frente de todos ellos.

Personalmente, a mí me parece un poco intimidante mandar a los que fueron mis mentores, pero al mismo tiempo quiero tomar sus miradas de rencor y desprecio hacia mí como un incentivo para demostrar que por algo me han dado este puesto. Quiero demostrarles a todos, más bien, quiero organizar los mejores Juegos que se hayan visto jamás…

_**¿La gente quiere muerte? Muerte les daré.**_

_**¿La gente quiere sangre? Sangre les daré.**_

_**¿La gente quiere espectáculo? Espectáculo les daré.**_

Estiro hacia abajo la falda plateada de último diseño que llevo y me aliso por encima mi corsé azul eléctrico. Suspiro profundamente antes de tocar dos veces la gran puerta metálica que se encuentra frente a mí. Trago en seco nada más oír la invitación de nuestra Presidenta.

Las puertas metálicas se abren lentamente y doy dos pasos para entrar en el gran despacho. Se me encoge el corazón… es un privilegio ser invitada en el santuario de nuestra querida Presidenta.

-Buenos días, Presidenta Wald. –saludo cordialmente, sin moverme de mi sitio.

La señora, que no aparenta para nada la edad que supuestamente debería tener, alza su mirada inquisitiva y seria hacia mí. Tengo que intentar mantener la postura y evitar que su simple mirada me intimide, mantengo mi rostro sereno y profesional. La Presidenta ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y me mira de arriba abajo para después mostrarme lo que creo que es una sonrisa. Extiende uno de sus brazos ofreciéndome asiento en uno de los sillones que está enfrente de su mesa y asiento en silencio.

Mis tacones resuenan en el suelo de mármol mientras camino hacia mi sitio correspondiente. Me arreglo la falda y me siento recta ante mi anfitriona que sigue sin decir una palabra.

-Buenos días, señorita Kynthos. –sonríe y saluda. –Gracias por aceptar mi invitación y haya sacado un poco de tiempo para mí en su ahora tan ajetreada agenda.

-El honor es mío por haberme invitado, señora Presidenta. –sonrío evitando temblar.

-Espero que sus subordinados se estén portando bien con usted. –sigue hablando pero al mismo tiempo ojeando unos papeles en su mesa.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Presidenta? –me muerdo la lengua tarde, no debería haber dicho eso. Limítate a responder Cinzia.

La señora se arregla el flequillo de lado de su pelo negro azabache mientras dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Fija sus ojos grises en los míos y puedo notar su esencia de poder y de dominancia. Un escalofrío me recorre en la espalda, aquí está la razón del por qué es nuestra Presidenta.

-¿Lo ha visto? –de repente pregunta alzando una ceja. –Tiene que mirarlos así si no quiere ser pisoteada por ellos, señorita Kynthos.

Trago en seco.

-He oído las "quejas" de sus subordinados y en parte les doy la razón. Usted es demasiado joven para asimilar un cargo tan importante y pesado, sé que muchos tienen una experiencia mucho más elevada que usted y que ellos son los candidatos perfectos para su puesto… pero, ¿quiere saber por qué la he elegido a usted, señorita Kynthos?

-Sería un placer saber por qué la Presidenta me ha encomendado esta posición tan deseado por todos. –intento hablar de manera recta, sin trompicones.

-Exactamente por la misma razón que ellos consideran que usted no es apto para ese puesto. Es joven, demasiado joven señorita Kynthos. –aclara y me siento confundida.

-¿Me ha dado el puesto por ser joven, señora Presidenta? –pregunto muy confusa.

-Sí. Creo que ustedes los jóvenes son el futuro de nuestra sociedad, de Panem. Los jóvenes tienen una mentalidad mucho más abierta que nosotros los mayores… -me explica.

-Y quiere que utilice mi mentalidad abierta para diseñar los Juegos de este año, ¿no es así? –creo que lo voy entendiendo.

-Me ha entendido perfectamente, señorita Kynthos. –sonríe lo que supongo es de satisfacción.

-Entonces no le daré motivos para la decepción. –aclaro.

-Espero que sea así. –asiente. –Recuerde que usted es la que manda y todos los demás son sus subordinados, y tiene que utilizar la dominancia que le he entregado.

-Así será, señora Presidenta.

Me levanto para despedirme de la Presidenta y me toma completamente por sorpresa cuando ésta me extiende el brazo para darme un apretón de manos. Asiento a modo de respeto y me permito dedicarla una sonrisa antes de darme la vuelta para ir en mi primer día de Jefa de Vigilantes. De nuevo hago mi camino hacia las puertas metálicas haciendo resonar mis tacones en el suelo brillante con la diferencia de que ahora tengo los pasos más decididos.

-Señorita Kynthos. –de repente me llama la Presidenta y yo me giro para quedarnos cara a cara. –Recuerde que ahora usted lleva los pilares de estos Juegos del Hambre. No me defraude.

-Eso no lo dude señora Presidenta.

Las puertas se cierran con un estruendo tras de mí. Cuando salgo del Palacio de Presidencia el mismo coche gris que me llevó hasta aquí me espera. En unos diez minutos llegamos en la sede de Organización de los Juegos del Hambre. Los cuatro vigilantes me saludan con respeto nada más verme bajar del coche. Todos asienten en mi dirección cuando hago mi camino hacia la sala de los Vigilantes.

¿Será esto lo que siente la Presidenta todos los días al ver que todos están bajo sus pies? Es una sensación increíble, me siento respetada pero al mismo envidiada. Sé que muchos me saludan de forma cordial para evitar problemas pero no me importa, pronto me conocerán como la mejor Jefa de Vigilantes y yo misma les haré tragar todos sus pensamientos malignos sobre mí capacidad.

Las puertas de cristal de la sala se abren automáticamente y nada más dar un paso dentro del gran "fábrica de Juegos" todos alzan sus miradas hacia el pequeño balcón que hay en la sala, el sitio que de ahora en adelante me pertenece.

-Buenos días, vigilantes. –saludo con voz autoritaria, e intento fijar mi mirada de dominancia a cada par de ojos que me miran. –Soy Cinzia Kynthos y me presento hoy ante ustedes como su nueva Jefa de Vigilantes. Nadie podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera tocar un simple botón de sus mesas sin mi consentimiento. Sus creaciones son mis creaciones al igual que sus errores son mis errores. Si no les gusta mi forma de trabajar son libres de quejarse ante nuestra estimada Presidenta, si considero que no son capaces enseguida estarán fuera de mi equipo. Quiero los mejores vigilantes trabajando para los mejores Juegos del Hambre que jamás se haya visto.

Todos quedan estupefactos a mi pequeño discurso. Algunos ahora me muestran una sonrisa de orgullo, otros asienten de acuerdo y bueno, otros siguen con su mirada de desaprobación hacia mí. Me mantengo firme e intento que no me afecte los cambios de algunos de mis subordinados.

Ahora soy ATLAS, llevo los pilares de estos Juegos en mis hombros, y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que caiga.

-Ahora señores, comencemos a trabajar. –sonrío con suficiencia. -¡Qué empiecen los Octogésimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

¡QUÉ EMPIECEN LOS OCTOGÉSIMO OCTAVOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo introductorio y me manden sus tributos para participar en este viaje conmigo :)

Este es mi primer SYOT, gracias a **Elenear28 **por introducirme en este nuevo mundo de fanfics y por toda tu ayuda! Gracias!

Empezaré el segundo capítulo en cuanto tenga al menos más de la mitad de los tributos cubiertos por eso por favor espero que me ayudéis con esto. También he visto que se toma mucho en cuenta los reviews en los capítulos para saber quiénes siguen la historia y a sus tributos, tengan en cuenta que los capítulos se escriben en horas y sus reviews se hacen en unos minutos además de que de éstos puede depender la vida de sus tributos, dejando a parte la historia que lleven consigo.

Si están interesados pueden mandarme por PM los tributos que quieren reservar. En unos momentos subiré el formulario de SYOT en mi perfil. También he decidido hacer un blog de tributos para más adelante.

Muchas gracias de antemano y espero sus tributos!

Nos leemos!


	2. CAPITULO 2: COMIENZA EL JUEGO

**DISCLAIMER: **Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a la maravillosa SUZANNE COLLINS y los respectivos tributos a cada autor que lo haya creado. Esta historia es solo por pura diversión.

**ATENCIÓN: Quiero hacer un pequeño cambio. En el primer capítulo puse que sería los CUADRAGÉSIMO OCTAVOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, bien, pues lo voy a cambiar y van a ser los OCTOGÉSIMO OCTAVOS ya que creo que encajará mejor con la arena que quiero crear, es decir, algo más avanzado tecnológicamente.**

**Bien, una vez hecha la aclaración os dejo con el primer capitulo de la COSECHA. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**COMIENZA EL JUEGO****"**

* * *

**MILENN STRAVOROS (18 años) – DISTRITO SIETE**

-Mile, es hora de levantarse. –la voz suave de mi hermana se cuela por mis oídos mientras me acaricia el brazo. –El desayuno está listo.

Me froto los ojos antes de intentar abrirlos pero los rayos del sol que inunda mí habitación me obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo. Lo primero que me encuentro es el marco de foto de mi madre en mi cama, Connie me mira con una sonrisa triste y me acaricia la mejilla antes de salir de mi habitación. Asimilo mi día de hoy… hoy no iré a la cortadora de leña, hoy no tendré entrenamiento con padre… hoy es el día más temido por todos los niños y familias de todos los distrito. Es el día de la Cosecha.

Decido no comerme la cabeza con estupideces y me doy una ducha bien fría para despertarme completamente. Cuando salgo del baño encuentro a mi hermana dejando dos vestidos en mi cama, ella se voltea al notar mi presencia.

-Te he traído algunos de mis vestidos. –me dice señalando los dos trozos de tela. –Escoge el que te apetezca.

-¿No te tenías que ir pronto? –la pregunto ojeando ambos vestidos. Me gusta el de verde pálido. –Me pondré este. –la cojo.

-Sí, pero ya he hablado con Jase y me dijo que no había ningún problema si llegaba un poco más tarde. –intenta sonreírme. –Quería quedarme a desayunar con vosotros por Peria, está un poco asustada por su primera Cosecha.

No puedo evitar bufar y me gano una mirada de reprenda por parte de mi hermana mayor.

-No es como tú, Milenna. –sigue mientras me cierra la cremallera del vestido en un lado. –Es pequeña y no está tan bien entrenada como tú.

-Pues debería empezar a entrenar, yo a su edad ya agarraba con fuerza un hacha. –respondo a mi hermana. –Debe saber que es una Stravoros, nuestro padre es un Vencedor… tú eres una Vencedora… tiene que tener en cuenta el peso de nuestro apellido en este distrito…

-Es tu último año de Cosecha, Mile. –me interrumpe y me agarra de los hombros para mirarme fijamente. –Padre y yo tuvimos la suerte de sobrevivir…

-No, fuisteis los mejores… por eso sois vencedores. –replico.

-Nosotros no queremos que ni tú, ni Mikel, ni Peria vayan a los Juegos. ¿Me has entendido? –me mira con los ojos muy fijos en los míos. –Tú no sabes lo que es eso… aunque no seáis vencedores, seguiréis siendo Stravoros. Padre y yo solo quisimos entrenaros para que estéis preparados… no para mandarlos al matadero.

Me quedo callada. Constancia nunca había hablado de esa manera… por un momento me recuerda a mamá. Trago en seco e intento desechar la idea de mi mente… ahora no me puedo permitir pensar en eso.

Bajamos a desayunar en silencio. Constancia tenía razón al querer quedarse, Peria no para de temblar en su sitio y ni siquiera puede comer tranquila. Por primera vez tengo la imagen en directo de lo que debe de estar pasando en el resto de las casas de la gente. Padre me pilla mirando a mi hermana pequeña y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, Peria alza su mirada en mí y veo reflejada su miedo en sus ojos verdes profundos.

-No te preocupes, Perrie. –intento sonreírla y la llamo por su apodo cariñoso. –Yo te acompañaré hasta tu sitio.

Constancia se despide de nosotros tres antes de dirigirse en el Edificio de la Justicia. Este año le toca de mentora como segundo año consecutivo junto al que fue su mentor Jase Vesper.

Entonces a mi lado y tomándome por sorpresa se cuela Liam. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verle, saluda a mis hermanos y disimuladamente me da un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Última cosecha. –murmura en bajo y con una respiración aliviada. –No puedo decir lo mismo para mí.

-No saldrás. –le susurro pero él no sonríe.

-Ojalá. –suspira. –Sólo quiero cumplir dieciocho y que ambos nos libremos de esto.

-¿Quién dice que no saldré elegida hoy? –pregunto.

-No juegues con eso. No me gusta. –me dice justo antes de situarnos delante de los agentes.

Liam se despide de mí con un apretón de manos antes de irse y nosotros tres nos mantenemos juntos hasta que nos inscriben. Mi hermano se va después de darme un abrazo y yo llevo a Peria más adelante junto a las demás niñas de su edad, menos mal que no se ha resistido y ha soltado mi mano enseguida, me voy a mi sitio.

No le presto mucha atención a la escolta y a todos sus embrollos. Miro fijamente a mi hermana en el escenario junto a Jase. Noto la presión de la mirada de Liam sobre mí y le dedico una sonrisa.

La escolta saca el papel de la urna. Llegó la hora.

-¡PERIA STRAVOROS! –exclama la escolta.

Espera…Stravoros… soy yo… yo… pero… no… espera.

Peria Stravoros. Mi hermanita. Ha salido mi hermana.

Levanto la mirada confusa y me encuentro a mi hermana en estado de shock. Jase la tiene agarrada de un brazo con fuerza. Distingo como las niñas dejan un espacio más grande a mi hermana. Yo… no sé lo que está pasando… ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera es capaz de matar a una mosca.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! –el grito sale de mi boca.

Salgo del montón de chicas de mi edad y camino decidida hacia el escenario. Camino sintiendo las miradas de todos mis seres queridos. Me planto en el escenario justo delante de mi hermana. Padre, Mikel y Peria me miran con los ojos llorosos… y Liam tiene la vista fija hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunta la escolta sin perder la sonrisa.

-Milenna Stravoros. –digo decidida.

-Ohh… era tu hermana, y si no me equivoco tu hermana también es la mentora de este año. –se ríe maliciosamente. –Una familia de vencedores… bien por ti. –eso lo susurra en mis oídos.

Ignoro su comentario sarcástico y busco la mirada de Liam. Él sigue sin inmutarse de su sitio, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme.

-¡Milenna Stravoros ante ustedes! –exclama la escolta por encima del grito ahogado de mi hermana.

Lo siento a todos… pero por algo soy una STRAVOROS.

* * *

**ANDER PLANK (17 años) – DISTRITO SEIS**

_-¡Venga tío! ¿A qué no te atreves?_

_-¡Já! ¡Ale, por listos!_

La cabeza me da tumbos y la habitación da vueltas y vueltas a mí alrededor. No puede ser, una resaca no… encima hoy no me puedo quedar en la cama hasta tarde, podría, pero no quiero llamar la atención. Con todo el dolor de mi alma aparto las sábanas calientitas de mi cuerpo para liberarme, me voy al baño y me miro al espejo. Menuda cogorza te has cogido ayer mi querido Ander. Más vale que me duche con agua bien fría, lavarme los dientes y la boca para estar presentable en la plaza.

-¿Qué tal la celebración de tu cumpleaños? –me saluda mi madre sonriente dándome un beso en la mejilla. –Veo que… os habéis divertido mucho.

-Algo así… -muevo la mano de un lado a otro mientras me dejo caer en una silla. -¿Sabéis a qué hora llegué anoche?

-Ni idea, hijo. –responde mi padre. –Tú nunca has preguntado por eso antes… ¿acaso pasa algo?

-No, nada… bueno, en realidad tengo como lagunas mentales de lo que pasó ayer… -murmuro con los ojos cerrados. -¿Me puedes dar una taza de café, mamá?

-Toma. –me lo da mi madre. –Siempre acabas con lagunas mentales cuando te vas con tus compañeros de trabajo.

-Ya lo sé pero… no sé, hay algo que me inquieta.

Mis padres comienzan a reírse y me encojo de hombros, supongo que la sensación ya se me pasará al igual que la resaca que tengo ahora mismo. Mi madre me prepara mi ropa para la Cosecha mientras termino de desayunar y más tarde nos iremos todos juntos hasta el Edificio de la Justicia.

Se puede notar que este día no crea la misma tensión y miedo en mi familia comparado con otras familias. De hecho para mí familia es un día normal y corriente, al menos empezó a serlo desde que empecé a trabajar en la Planta de Reparación de Transportes del distrito. Se me considera como uno de los mejores empleados de dicha planta, el mejor y el más joven, se puede decir que soy un empleado prodigioso. No es por presumir pero por algo me han concedido la inmunidad en los Juegos, supongo que soy demasiado importante para morir siendo tributo. Es obvio que nadie más sabe, solo mi familia, de mi inmunidad. Sabemos que es muy injusto para los demás pero eso salvaba mi vida y mis padres no se podían resistir a una cosa así.

Muchos de los empleados dicen que el Capitolio me considera "valioso" y que en algún futuro pueda trasladarme allí, y creo que no hay idea más maravillosa para mí que eso suceda. Trabajar para el mismísimo Capitolio sería un sueño hecha realidad y podría ganar un fortuna sin tener que poner mi vida en peligro en esos Juegos.

A pesar de esperar unos cuantos minutos más en casa y remojarme la cara unos diez veces la resaca no se me va, así que asumo las consecuencias y me voy junto a mis padres para asistir en la Cosecha por pura presencia.

La verdad es que creo que mi inmunidad es el mejor regalo que le hayan podido dar a mis padres, ya tengo diecisiete años y el año que viene mi inmunidad quedará invalidada para dejarme trabajar tranquilamente en lo que más amo: la tecnología.

Nada más llegar en la plaza diviso a mis compañeros de trabajo con el mismo aspecto o quizás peor que yo. Cuando me ven agitan sus brazos para saludarme y darme ánimo, ruedo los ojos, si ellos supieran que mi nombre no sale en ningún papelito de los cientos que hay metido en esa maldita urna…

Espero junto a mis padres hasta que se vaya vaciando la fila y me despido de ellos. Fingen tener cara de tristeza y miedo mientras me abrazan y yo me voy directo hacia el agente para que me tome la muestra.

-¡Buenos días distrito seis! –el escolta hace su aparición de las puertas del Edificio de la Justicia con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados. A Laird siempre le ha gustado ser el escolta más animado de todos. -¡Bienvenidos a la Cosecha!

Reprimo un bostezo que se me escapa mientras intento no dormirme ante las imágenes del Tratado de Traición que muestran en las pantallas gigantes.

-Qué conmovedor… -murmura Laird secando lágrimas inexistentes de su mejilla recién operada. –Pero en fin, creo que es hora de conocer a vuestros tributos.

Para la sorpresa de todos Laird se dirige hacia su derecha. Todos los chicos nos miramos los unos y los otros, ¿acaso se le ha roto algún cable dentro de esa cabeza huevo? Laird se da la vuelta con una sonrisa que se acerca más a una sonrisa terrorífica y mete su mano dentro de la urna, comienza a removerlo y saca un pequeño papel. Vuelve en el centro del escenario y carraspea delante del micrófono.

-Este año, empezaremos con los caballeros. –sonríe. Si quería causar sensación en la Cosecha de este definitivamente lo ha conseguido. –Veamos quién es el afortunado.

No entiendo por qué tiene que darle tantas vueltas cuando podría ir directamente al grano. Digo, le ahorraría el terror a muchos de los chicos que se encuentran aquí y para otros, en mi caso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¡Ander Plank!

Me quedo mirando el escenario para esperar al tributo masculino que nos va a representar este año, espero que sea un tipo grande, creo que ya es hora que ganemos… pero nadie sale al escenario, pobre, debe de estar conmocionado.

-¡Ander Plank! Tributo masculino del distrito seis, ¿dónde estás? –vuelve a decir Laird.

Joder con el chico… que no sale, ¿a qué espera?

-¡Ander Plank! ¿Dónde estás? –Laird pierde los nervios.

Y entonces caigo.

-¡ANDER PLANK! –vuelve a gritar.

Es mi nombre.

¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! Yo… tengo la inmunidad. Yo no tengo nombre dentro de esa urna.

Miro a todos los chicos a mí alrededor y todos tienen su mirada fijas en mí. No, es que no puede ser, debe de haber un error. Yo no puedo ser un tributo. NO.

La resaca se me va de un golpe y dos agentes de la paz me saca de mi sitio para acompañarme al escenario. Observo a Laird que me mira con una mirada asesina mientras subo las escaleras del escenario, cuando llego al lado del escolta este suelta un suspiro exhausto y creo que me insulta… me paso los dedos entre mi pelo. Aquí hay algo que no encaja.

¿Cómo demonios ha llegado mi nombre en la urna?

Mientras Laird sigue con su trabajo pronunciando el nombre del tributo femenino se me enciende la bombilla invisible. No me lo puedo creer… ¿de verdad tengo tanta mala suerte?

_-¡Venga tío! ¿A qué no te atreves? –mis amigos me retan al lado de la urna masculina._

_-¡Já! ¡Ale, por listos! –exclamo yo._

_Y como el idiota que soy, meto tres papeles. Dos con sus nombres y uno con el mío._

Hay que joderse.

* * *

**LEKA PENNI (15 años) – DISTRITO OCHO**

Me veo fabulosa con el nuevo vestido que he conseguido terminar anoche, a pesar de ser unos tres telas diferentes algo viejas he conseguido combinarlos de manera perfecta con mi delicada creatividad. Sonrío satisfecha mientras doy una, dos vueltas delante del espejo. Sí, definitivamente voy a ser la mejor vestida del área de los quince… qué digo, la mejor vestida de todo el distrito.

Salgo de la única habitación de la casa donde sólo veo a mi hermana Via, busco con la mirada a mi madre pero no está por ninguna parte. Via me sonríe y me mira de arriba abajo.

-¿Ese vestido es nuevo? –me pregunta.

-Sí. –asiento orgullosa de mi creación. –Recién terminado anoche.

-Bueno, supongo que es un buen día para estrenarlo. –mi hermana se encoge de hombros con la cara caída y termina de lavar los platos. –Mamá irá más tarde en la plaza, así que yo te acompañaré para que te inscribas.

Claro, hoy supuestamente es el día más importante en todo Panem, aunque todas las personas del distrito y demás distritos por supuesto piensen que es un día de lamentación, yo prefiero verlo así como un día de pasarela de moda. No todos los días puedes ver a un capitolino con sus ropas elegantes, brillantes y costosas… y eso para mí es estar como en el séptimo cielo. A ver, está lo que pienso sobre los trajes y el color que pueda ver durante la Cosecha pero otra cosa es ver cómo un conocido tuyo sube al escenario para enfrentarse a su muerte. Obviamente a mí me da miedo los juegos, la arena, y más aún si no sé nada de armas, por eso prefiero tener otro pensamiento en mente que estar temblando delante de la escolta y de todas las cámaras que nos estarán enfocando.

Via se viste con algo más "formal", un vestido blanco amarillento que le llega hasta las rodillas con un lazo en la cintura, supongo que viene de familia ser guapa.

La plaza ya está abarrotada de gente como siempre. El escenario está perfectamente construido delante del Edificio de la Justica con dos pantallas enormes en cada lado y un montón de cámaras por los alrededores, me permito pensar por un momento de lo que pasaría si los capitolinos llegasen a ver mi obra maestra y les gustase…

Antes de llegar en la gran cola de inscripción mi hermana me agarra del brazo. Cuando me doy la vuelta me asusta su rostro completamente pálido. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a ella, espero que no llame la atención de un agente de la paz.

-¿Estás bien, Via? –pregunto, asustada.

-Yo… aunque ya no participe en la Cosecha… -me mira y acaricia la mejilla. –Tengo miedo por ti.

-No pasa nada, Vía. –la intento tranquilizar.

Sé muy bien que las Cosechas y los Juegos en general le afectan mucho a mi hermana. Puede que eso sea una de las causas del por qué a sus veinticinco años aún sigue viviendo conmigo y con mamá… no sé si será verdad ya que tampoco lo he escuchado de los labios de ella pero mucha gente dice que Via estaba enamorado de un chico que salió cosechado y murió en los Juegos. Se dice que desde entonces no se ha vuelto a fijar en ningún chico. A mí personalmente creo que es mejor así, a mí tampoco me gustaría casarme ni tener hijos. Nunca.

Unas niñas de mi misma edad se acercan atrás nuestra e intento disimular y hacérselo saber a mi hermana después de nuestro momento de lapsus. Via se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo antes de irse junto a mi madre que ya se encuentra con los demás familiares, agito mi mano para saludarla y ella me manda un beso.

-¿Qué llevas hoy, Leka? –me pregunta de repente una de las niñas. –Es muy bonito.

-¿A qué sí? –presumo dando una vuelta delante de tres pares de ojos asombradas. –La he hecho yo.

-Leka siempre viste los mejores vestidos de la clase… -dice la otra niña.

-Pues a mí me parece que no es gran cosa. –luego dice la otra que se gana mi mirada.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces podrías hacerlo mejor? –desafío. –Mira qué dice una que lleva el mismo vestido que llevó su hermana el año pasado.

Me doy la vuelta para introducirme en la fila. Ya le gustaría ella llevar este vestido. Envidiosa.

Consigo contener mis ganas de ver a la escolta de este año, me encanta que sea una mujer, siempre me imagino a mí misma dentro de esos vestidos tan elegantes que lleva año tras año, además, esto me permite distraerme de todas las niñas que sollozan en silencio o tiemblan intentando mantenerse de pie que está a mi lado.

La escolta sale y creo que soy la única en suspirar y apreciar su vestuario: un vestido donde lleva cubierto el lado izquierdo del cuerpo con una tela rosa con brillantes tejidos a mano mientras que el lado derecho de su cuerpo está cubierta de plumas azules que con el sol parecen cambiar de color, la falda llega hasta por encima de sus rodillas y sus pies calzan unos tacones muy altos y finos. Vaya, cada año me sorprende más.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de escucharla hablar sobre el Tratado de Traición ni cuando se acerca en la urna de las chicas. Mi vista queda fija en la elegancia con la que lleva el vestido hasta que oigo el nombre equivocado.

-Nuestro tributo femenino de este año es… ¡Leka Penni!

Puedo oír y distinguir claramente el grito agudo de mi madre, estoy esperando a que ese grito me despierte de esto. Hace un momento sólo estaba fijándome en el vestido pero ahora… ¿tributo femenino?¿yo?¿qué es lo tengo que hacer allí?

-Leka Penni, querida no tenemos todo el día. –dice una vez más la escolta.

Las niñas se dispersan a mí alrededor y un agente de la paz me tira del brazo. Inconscientemente camino paso a paso hacia el escenario, con la mirada de todos fijas en mí. Hacía tiempo que el distrito ocho no mandaba un tributo tan joven y supongo que esa es una de las sorpresas mayores.

Intento pensar en otra cosa como hago siempre, intento evadirme de la realidad que me está consumiendo, una realidad que puede quitarme la vida. Entonces me imagino en una pasarela, sí, ahora mismo estoy desfilando con mi vestido nuevo para que todos los del distrito me admiren y vean mi creatividad. Ahora mismo estoy en el escenario con todo el mundo admirándome, pero los ojos de mi hermana me devuelven a la realidad, y tengo ganas de llorar, como la niña de quince años que soy… esta vez ella me mira seria y niega con la cabeza.

No llores Leka, ya lo harás más tarde. Cuando te despidas de tu familia.

* * *

**STELLAR VENDETTI (18 años) – DISTRITO UNO**

Hoy es un día bastante normal en el distrito. Aunque para mí debería ser un día especial, digo, hoy me presentaré voluntario para los Juegos y así honrar mi distrito y mi familia. Mi padre está impaciente por verme en acción desde la pantalla de nuestra casa… sinceramente, yo tampoco puedo esperar.

-Buenos días. –saludo a mi familia en la sala.

-¿Te sientes preparado? –me pregunta mi padre dándome un gran abrazo. –Por fin ha llegado el día hijo… por fin.

-Cállate Astren. –mi madre aparta a mi padre de mis brazos y me mira fijamente. -¿Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no sales elegido, cierto?

-Es lo que quiero mamá… además, es un poco contradictorio de tu parte decirme eso cuando tú también me insistes mucho en los entrenamientos.

-Eso es porque quiero que estés preparado. Además, tú no eres el típico chico bruto y sin escrúpulos que van en los Juegos… me preocupa que seas…

-¿Blando? –tengo que mantener la calma.

Siento mis manos temblar y automáticamente cierro los puños. Suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir encuentro la mirada desconcertada de mi madre. Le esbozo una sonrisa y ella me lo corresponde.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, mamá. –murmuro apartándome de ella y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Te veo en el escenario, hijo! –exclama mi padre alzando una mano.

Me despido de ellos con una sonrisa y me voy directo para encontrarme con Valay.

Cuando llego en el cruce donde quedamos mi mejor amigo y yo él ya está agitando los brazos a modo de saludo. Tengo que reírme internamente, como si no fuera lo suficientemente grande para que yo no le pueda divisar desde mi posición.

-¿Cómo estás Stellar? –me saluda con un golpe en la espalda. Se lo devuelvo, aunque algo más fuerte.

-Impaciente. –le digo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Soy yo o me parece que te has teñido el pelo?

-Sí, ¿te gusta? –agita su pelo en mi cara y le doy un empujón. –Es exactamente del mismo color que el tuyo.

A veces pienso que Valay es demasiado cercano a mí. Él es prácticamente igual que yo, su cuerpo está de igual tonificado que el mío, aunque yo estoy mucho más fuerte claro está, manejamos las mismas armas, nos movemos de igual manera… y ahora, tiene el pelo exactamente como el mío. Le miro entrecerrando los ojos y él se aleja un poco.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –digo con asco y señalando su mata de pelo.

-Supuse que se pondría de moda para cuando ganes los Juegos. –se encoge de hombros. –Quiero ser el primero en llevarlo.

Me parece una razón lógica pero aunque no me cuadra completamente decido dejarlo pasar. El chico es un buen tipo, además siempre le gano en todo así que me deja mucho mejor delante de las demás personas.

Llegamos en la plaza que ya está abarrotada de gente. Todos me saludan animándome o chocando conmigo los cinco, es posible que sea algo popular y yo solo me he ganado ese puesto. Desde que era pequeño mi padre se ha encargado de educarme correctamente para los Juegos, no sólo físicamente sino psicológicamente. Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía tres años y vi cómo un chico de nuestro distrito se alzaba con la victoria ahorcando a una chica. Vi cómo la chica colgaba del árbol con una soga en su cuello, vi cómo se retorcía intentando quitarse la soga, vi como temblaba mientras poco a poco perdía la vida...

Mi padre me explicó el poder que tenía el chico sobre esa chica, me explicó lo importante que es hacerle saber a tu contrincante que eres peligroso y que no andas con juegos. Mi padre me dijo desde entonces que si algún día llego a pisar la arena, debo pensar que no estoy allí para sobrevivir. Estoy allí para llevarme la victoria, no sólo para mí, sino para mi familia y especialmente para mi distrito.

Sinceramente ver cómo tu nombre brilla en tu distrito es algo bastante tentador. Tan tentador que yo quiero probarlo. Aunque… muy en el fondo yo no sólo quiero la victoria, la fama y el dinero, con el paso de los años me doy cuenta que ver morir a la gente me produce una sensación placentera, me pregunto cómo se sentirá matarla con mis propias manos… supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que llegue en la Arena.

Valay y yo nos inscribimos, no puedo evitar observar a los demás chicos del distrito que están aquí por pura presencia ya que todos saben que este año me toca a mí brillar y representar con honor nuestro distrito… en fin, es posible que llegue a ser mentor de muchos ellos.

El escolta sale de las grandes puertas del Edificio de la Justicia y detrás de él le siguen los dos mentores de este año, Bastian y Ailsa, dos grandes vencedores de los Juegos, aún recuerdo con claridad cómo se alzaron con la victoria. Sinceramente, me gustaría que me tocara Ailsa… Bastian puede ser demasiado blando para mí.

-¡Empecemos con las damas! –grita el escolta con voz chillona, camina hasta la urna de las chicas. -¡Levi Wyatt!

El grito esperado es pronunciado y es ahora cuando el otro grito esperado viene.

-¡Voluntaria! –grita una chica del área de los 17. Curioso, espero que me sea útil como aliada.

Ella llega en el escenario y le preguntan su nombre… Amethyst Cacheaux, me suena el apellido… pero el escolta consigue atraer toda mi atención cuando se dirige hacia la urna de los chicos. Es mi turno, esa chica ya ha tenido su momento de gloria, ahora me toca a mí…

-¡Barret Sibyl! –exclaman el nombre del cosechado masculino.

-¡Voluntario! –exclamo yo sin esperar un segundo.

Camino mirando a todos los demás chicos por encima, obviamente ellos me miran con admiración, algo normal. Me sitúo al frente del escenario sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica, miro a todo el mundo: Valay me sonríe, mi padre alza la mano orgulloso y mi madre me mira sonriente.

No hay ninguna duda que este año el Capitolio me a adorar. Sé perfectamente qué espectáculo les voy a dar.

* * *

**CORINNA SEEWALL (18 años) – DISTRITO CUATRO**

-¡Date prisa en descargar el pescado, Corinna! –exclama mi padre bajando de la barca. –No querrás llegar tarde en la Cosecha.

Hago lo que me dice mi padre mientras él ata nuestra barca en el sitio de siempre. Tendré que darme una ducha rápida antes de ir corriendo para inscribirme.

Puede que piensen que los únicos que se toman en serio las Cosechas son los del distrito uno y dos, pero aquí en el distrito cuatro también nos lo tomamos muy en serio. Quizás no todos los jóvenes se lo tomen tan seriamente como yo, porque puedo asegurar que para mí, los entrenamientos, las cosechas y los Juegos son algo muy serios.

Desde que cumplí los doce años, desde que vi a aquella chica llamada Melissa alzando la mano para presentarse voluntaria, desde que la vi realizar su primera muerte, desde que la vi ganar los Juegos del Hambre… desde aquel día supe que mi meta en este mundo no es simplemente quedarme con mi padre en su barca la mayor parte del día para pescar, desde ese momento supe que esta no es la vida que quiero o que me corresponde. Yo, Corinna Seewall, yo pertenezco a la Arena, yo pertenezco a los Juegos del Hambre.

Yo no quiero la fortuna ni la fama, simplemente quiero estar allí y luchar, porque sé que ese es mi destino. Lo sé desde que vi a Melissa. Lo sé porque me lo dice mi interior, es mi destino y nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Por esa razón he estado entrenándome duro desde que tuve la edad, digamos que físicamente soy demasiado agraciada para ser una chica. Siempre tuve la vena de luchadora y peleona, quizás por eso las niñas de mi colegio nunca me vieron con buenos ojos. Cada vez que me ven pasar siempre se apartan y no les echo la culpa, sinceramente si alguna de esas niñatas mimadas se llega a interponer en mi camino no puedo asegurar muy bien si ella va a acabar en buen estado.

Nunca me gustó estar rodeado de personas ineptas, por eso los entrenamientos son mi parte favorita del día, creo que todos los días sólo me despierto para ir en los entrenamientos. Allí me siento cómoda y comprendida. Estar rodeado de otras personas que puede que piensen igual que yo, tampoco me he molestado en hacer amigos ya que después de todo al final acabaremos como enemigos. Otra de las cosas que me gusta es que los entrenadores nunca me emparejan con niñas, ellos sienten que si luchan conmigo hay un posibilidad de que todo acabe en un desastre, por eso entreno con los chicos y no me molesta en absoluto, incluso creo que es mejor porque siento que voy un paso por encima de todos.

No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando me alcé con el primer puesto de este año en el centro de entrenamiento. Años y años intentando mejorar y demostrar lo mejor de mí requiere mucho trabajo y horas de entrenamiento. Por fin este año lo he conseguido porque simplemente lo merezco.

Los entrenadores tienen una gran esperanza puesta en mí y que quizás tengamos la suerte de llevarnos este año la victoria. Pero yo me encargaré de hacerles saber que no lo hago por ellos, ni por nadie. Esto lo hago por mí.

Me doy una ducha rápida antes de salir hacia la plaza. Por un momento una idea me cruza por la mente, sé perfectamente que no soy la única chica del distrito preparada y con ganas de llevarse la victoria en casa. Sé que hay chicas que se mueren por arrebatarme esto… y aunque el puesto me corresponda a mí, toda chica es libre de presentarse voluntaria. Cuando llego a la plaza no puedo evitar observar a mis compañeras del centro, atletas, preparadas… justo un grupo se giran hacia mí para mirarme de arriba abajo, les sostengo la mirada y me permito soltar un gruñido imperceptible.

-¿Qué tal el día Corinna? –pregunta una de las chicas, tiene la segunda posición en la clasificación. -¿Preparada para tu gran día?

La miro por encima del hombro y decido ignorarla. No vale la pena discutir ahora con ella. La verdad es que la conozco de cara pero nunca he hablado directamente con ella. Tampoco he tenido el placer de tumbarla ante nuestros entrenadores… me pregunto si al obtener la segunda posición tiene posibilidades contra mí.

-Me pregunto cómo será la Arena este año… ya sabes, no todo es puñetazos y patadas. También es necesario destrezas de supervivencia. –murmura la misma chica atrás mía en la fila.

Doy un suspiro profundo y me doy la vuelta. Ella me muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia y alza una ceja. Otra vez me mira de los pies a la cabeza…

-Ten cuidado, Corinna. No te vayan a confundir con un chico para cuando te presentes voluntaria. –se ríe

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias rodeo su cuello con una sola mano y la levanto poniéndola de puntillas. Las demás personas en la fila nos miran asustadas y mi presa me mira con desesperación, con la cara colorada y arañando mi mano.

Silbatos comienzan a sonar por nuestro alrededor y un agente de la paz me empuja bruscamente. La chica debilucha cae al suelo como una hoja de papel temblando y ahora soy yo la que le sonríe con suficiencia.

-Menos mal que tengo la primera posición. –la digo mientras ella intenta levantarse del suelo y se limpia su vestidito. –Ni siquiera habrías salido del baño de sangre.

El agente de la paz me agarra del brazo y me lleva hacia delante para inscribirme primero. Después me empuja hacia mi sitio entre la multitud de chicas de mi misma edad. Ninguna siquiera es capaz de mirarme en los ojos. Bien Corinna, si alguien tenía una duda de quitarte el puesto ahora con el espectáculo que acabas de dar no creo que nadie intente sabotearte.

Ya he logrado calmarme un poco cuando la escolta sale del gran edificio junto al alcalde y los dos mentores de este año. Como siempre se empieza por el mismo protocolo donde yo sólo puedo oír el blah, blah, blah, de la Presidenta. Por fin termina la odiosa película y retumba en mis oídos la voz chillona de la escolta… ahora que me doy cuenta parece nueva.

-¡Bienvenidos tributos del distrito cuatro! –chilla. –Estoy realmente encantada de estar aquí. –sonríe, demasiado para mí. -¡Comencemos con las damas!

La gran urna de cristal llena de papeles llama totalmente la atención. Habrá como unos cientos de papeletas ahí dentro, de los cuáles yo tengo seis. Miro a mí alrededor, si llega a salir una niña sin preparación, me lo agradecerá de todo corazón.

-¡Lisanne Skye! –exclama la mujer disfrazada en medio del escenario.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! –grito.

Las niñas de mí alrededor me hacen un pasillo para salir. Los agentes de la paz caminan detrás de mí hasta que llego al pie del escenario. Ni siquiera busco la mirada de mis padres, de hecho no miro a nadie, mi vista permanece hacia el horizonte.

Cuando llego al lado de la escolta ésta me sonríe y me toca la espalda.

-Tu nombre querida. –me dice.

-Corinna Seewall. –gruño.

-Bonito nombre, querida. –me estremezco ante su forma de llamarme. –Sonríe un poco querida, sales en todo Panem

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso, giro la cabeza y le fulmino con la mirada. La escolta se aparta de un paso asustada y se dirige hacia la urna de los chicos.

Por fin todo va cobrando sentido en mi existencia. Esta es la hora de la verdad, pisaré la Arena y saldré de ella victoriosa.

* * *

**VECTOR EWELL (16 años) – DISTRITO TRES**

-¡Vamos chicos! –exclamo agarrando mi guitarra del suelo y me siento cruzado de piernas en el suelo. –Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de irnos a la plaza.

Meissa me sonríe y se sienta junto a mí con una taza llena de un líquido negro caliente. Altair y Nigel siguen las mismas acciones de mi chica y comenzamos a tocar, y tocar me refiero yo con mi guitarra, Altair con su viejo y oxidado armónica y Nigel con su vieja caja.

Justo cuando comenzamos a tocar Linus aparece en nuestra puerta con una gran sonrisa. Entra en nuestra casa haciendo una expresión de que no nos detengamos y deposita una bolsa llena de pan blando en el suelo. Obviamente cuando mis compañeros ven el manjar que nos ha traído nuestro amigo "rico", como nos gusta llamarlo, dejan lo que están haciendo y se ponen a zampar como animales. Meissa se ríe por lo bajo y yo también, mientras que Linus niega con la cabeza divertido.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir con la tripa llena en la Cosecha, chicos. –se ríe Linus. –Ya sabéis, por si acaso… no vaya a ser que le vomitéis todo encima al lujoso traje del escolta.

-Casi nunca tenemos la tripa llena, Linus. –se queja Nigel. –Ya es suficiente que la Cosecha nos amargue el día, no puede ser que por su culpa también nos quedemos con hambre teniendo esto delante de nuestras narices. –señala la bolsa de pan.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Vale, Linus solo quería bromear. Normalmente siempre intentamos mantener un ambiente ligero cuando se trata del día de la Cosecha. Nunca ni jamás se va a convertir en mi día favorito… más aún cuando chicos como nosotros que no tienen donde caerse muerto tiene el ochenta por ciento de salir cosechado.

-¿Cuántos papeletas tienes Altair? –murmura Meissa a su hermano.

-Dieciséis. –suelta Altair tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca. –Dime que tú no has cogido teselas… -me mira el chico seriamente. -¿No la habrás dejado coger teselas, cierto Vector?

Miro a Meissa con la cara caída y sonrío a su hermano para que se calme. Niego con la cabeza.

-No, no la dejé. –murmuro. –El otro día cogí dos… hubo pocas ganancias en el centro comercial y llevábamos dos días sin comer nada.

Linus nos mira con una expresión triste. Él tiene la suerte de vivir junto a unos padres "acomodados", él no tiene que estar preocupado por cómo sobrevivir día a día, mientras que nosotros, dejando aparte que vivimos en una pocilga abandonada apenas tenemos nada que comer, y como ya he dicho antes, incluso hay días que nos tenemos absolutamente nada.

Siempre me he preguntado si esto me pasaría si me hubiera quedado en casa con mis padres. Bueno, técnicamente ellos tampoco tienen mucho dinero pero al menos me podría apoyar en ellos. Pero claro, si tengo que pagarlo escuchando los insultos y lamentaciones que tienen en la vida, probablemente no habría muerto de hambre, sino de cansancio.

Por eso decidí irme de esa casa de terror y adentrarme en una aventura. Quién iba a decir que mi aventura me dejaría acabar en esta pocilga… acompañado de las mejores personas del mundo mundial.

Altair, Nigel y Meissa ya vivían aquí mucho antes de conocerlos. Yo no tenía un techo donde dormir y ellos me acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Compartieron lo poco que tenían conmigo a pesar de significar que eso les dejaba con menos parte… en fin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron en mi familia.

Pero una sola persona fue quién me ayudó a salir adelante y es la que más amo en este mundo, Meissa. Ella es la hermana menor de Nigel y obviamente al principio no le agradó mucho la idea de que yo, su mejor amigo, estaría en una relación con su hermana. Pero con el paso del tiempo lo aceptó, y hasta acabó confiándome el bienestar de su hermana por si la cuestión de suerte le fallaba y salía cosechado. Gracias a dios es su última cosecha y ya no tiene que preocuparse más por eso.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos en silencio. Linus tiene vista fija en el suelo sin pronunciar palabra.

-No te preocupes, Linus. –le digo llamando su atención. –Nigel no pretendía decirlo con mala intención.

-No te preocupes, Vector. –me sonríe agradecido. –Yo sé que es injusto pero… de verdad chicos, yo os considero mis amigos e intento hacer todo lo que puedo para ayudaros.

Altair se siente culpable y se levanta para darle un golpe amistoso en la espalda a Linus. Meissa y yo le sonreímos y le murmuro un _gracias_ silencioso.

-Lo siento, Linus. Sabes que no soy muy buena persona cuando toca este día. –se disculpa.

-Esperemos que ninguno de nosotros salga cosechado. –dice Nigel

Terminamos de desayunar y tocamos un par de canciones antes de irnos. Meissa no suelta mi mano ni por un segundo, yo sólo le puedo dedicar sonrisas y miradas para calmarla. Ella de verdad lo pasa mal este día, ya que no sólo se preocupa por su hermano sino que también se preocupa por mí.

-Tranquila, amor mío. –le doy un beso en la coronilla. –Estaremos en casa tocando y riendo cuando todo esto pase.

-Tú… has pedido muchas teselas. Lo sé. –me dice preocupada.

-Meissa, llevo pidiendo teselas desde que vivimos juntos. –aprieto suavemente sus manos. –Y mírame, aquí estoy.

Cuando llega el momento de despedirse, al menos por el momento, tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencer a Meissa para soltarme a mí y a su hermano. Bajo mi atenta mirada observo como se sitúa en su puesto le guiño el ojo antes de irme también en mi puesto.

Yo también tengo ese miedo clavado en mí, ¿y si Meissa sale cosechada? Yo, ni siquiera su hermano podemos salir voluntarios para salvarla, así que concentro todas mis fuerzas para desear que otra chica salga… lo siento por la familia… pero por favor que no sea Meissa.

-¡Las damas primero! –exclama el escolta.

Coge un papelito de la urna. Dirijo mi mirada en Meissa, tiene los ojos aguados y fijos en el escolta. Tengo que sostener el aliento.

-¡Elaine Blemydes! –suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones aliviado, pero a la vez culpable por desearle este horror a otra chica.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al oír el sollozo de una madre. La chica rubia y menuda camina medio temblorosa hasta el escenario. Logro captar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro a la que supongo que dirige hacia su familia.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando el escolta coge el papelito del tributo masculino. Ahora puedo notar la clavada fija de Meissa en mí, de nuevo retengo la respiración… por favor, esta noche todos debemos estar en nuestro hogar.

-¡Vector Ewell! –exclama el escolta.

Y me rompo en pedazos. No… yo no puedo. Trago en seco antes de ponerme en marcha. No voy a ganar nada permaneciendo en mi sitio clavado. Cuanto antes acabe esto, mejor.

Pero el grito de Meissa se hace presente y de repente su cuerpo colisiona con el mío. Meissa rodea mi cintura con fuerza y esconde su rostro en mi pecho sollozando. Veo como los agentes de la paz se acercan a nosotros, agarro con fuerza y dolor los hombros de mi novia para mirarla fijamente.

-Meissa. Debes regresar en tu puesto. –susurro, asustado y temblando. –Por favor, vuelve.

-¡No!

-Todo va a estar bien. Luego hablamos. –intento sonreír pero no lo consigo. –Supongo que ahora podré probar esa verdura roja que llaman tomate.

Y justo entonces se llevan a Meissa de mi lado. Me doy la vuelta y subo de dos en dos las escaleras. Mi compañera me mira extrañada. Nos damos la mano y cuando nos damos la vuelta las lágrimas abarcan nuestros rostros.

-¡Os presento los tributos del distrito tres!

* * *

**JAHANNI KAPOOR (13 años) – DISTRITO NUEVE**

_Todo está oscuro. El sudor me tiene empapada el rostro y apenas puedo respirar bien. Abro los ojos y me los aclaro por si algo cambia, pero nada. Todo sigue oscuro y en silencio. Comienzo a palpar todo para saber en dónde estoy, pero no caigo hasta que logro distinguir el tacto de la vieja madera que tenemos por armario. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar comienzo a sollozar con fuerza, aporreo la madera una y otra vez pero no se abre._

_-¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Sacadme de aquí! –grito con desesperación._

_Se oyen pasos fuera y creo que se detiene justo enfrente del armario. Grito una y otra vez pero no pasa nada. Hasta que oigo un candado que se abre, una pequeña ráfaga de luz se cuela en el hueco que deja la puerta un poco abierta y respiro agitadamente. Las puertas se abren completamente y cuando voy a salir corriendo, ella me empuja con brusquedad haciendo que mi espalda choque contra la madera._

_-¡Así aprenderás niña! ¡Todo es tu culpa! –y se cierra el armario._

-¡AHHH! –grito desesperada y empapada de sudor en mi cama. En unos segundos aparece mi padre en su silla de ruedas con la expresión preocupada y me estrecha en sus brazos como puede.

-Shh… tranquila mi niña, sólo era una pesadilla… un pesadilla, cálmate. –me tranquiliza

Lloro a más no poder, ni siquiera puedo evitarlo. Abrazo con fuerza a mi padre e intento calmarme cuanto antes. Ya bastante su estado para que se ande preocupando por mis pesadillas.

-¿Estás mejor? –me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Y asiento lentamente.

Salimos juntos para desayunar y nos encontramos con mi madre preparándolo todo. Ayudo a mi padre colocarse en su sitio y le sirvo su comida.

-Me encontré con tu profesora Bliss ayer por la tarde y me dijo que te encontró llorando en el baño del colegio. –casi me atraganto con mi leche y miro de reojo a mi madre. -¿Me puedes decir lo que te pasa, Jahanni?

Dejo mi vaso en la mesa y comienzo a jugar con mis dedos, puedo notar la presión que ejerce mi padre con su mirada y tengo que intentar no salir corriendo de casa.

-¿Llorando? ¿Qué pasa, has discutido con esa amiga tuya y lo solucionas llorando? –salta mi madre con la mirada perdida mientras da un bocado de su pan.

-¿Te has peleado con Rin? –ahora pregunta mi padre.

-No. –niego con la cabeza. –Yo, no me sentía bien ayer papá.

-Tú lo que querías era fingir para irte a jugar en vez de hacer tus deberes. –escupe mi madre.

-¡Basta Jeanine! –exclama mi padre sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Mi madre se levanta de la mesa indignada y se va a su habitación con un portazo. Mis comienzan a picarme y noto la garganta seca.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre, pequeña. –mi padre agarra mi mano. –Siento que hoy no vayamos a la colina para ver el amanecer, debes prepararte pronto para no llegar tarde en la Cosecha.

-Lo siento, papá. –murmuro a mi padre. –Yo, no quiero que mamá y tú os peleéis por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, y no le hagas caso a tu madre. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –me regaña mi padre. –Ve a prepararte, Bliss me dijo que te pasaras un momento en su casa antes de ir a la plaza.

-Te quiero mucho papá. –le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy para prepararme.

La casa de Bliss está en la dirección contraria de la plaza por lo que los demás niños me miran extrañada cuando paso por su lado. Tengo que intentar no acordarme del sueño que he tenido y mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro. En unos minutos llego en la pequeña casa de la profesora Bliss donde ella ya está en el umbral de su puerta con una sonrisa. Me extiende su brazo y me abraza. Por un momento puedo olvidar mis problemas y sentirme bien con su compañía.

-¿Ya has desayunado? –me pregunta entrando en su casa?

-Sí. –asiento. –Mi padre me ha dicho que venga a verte… ¿pasa algo?

Bliss se sienta en una silla y me ofrece sentarme a su lado. Suspiro profundamente, ahora sé la razón del porqué estoy aquí. No puedo hacer otra cosa que obedecerla y al menos intentar no hablar demasiado.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado ayer? ¿Tiene problemas con Rin, en tu casa? Jahanni, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… -me dedica una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces podrías cuidar a papá por si salgo cosechada hoy. –murmuro.

-Jahanni Kapoor, no digas esas cosas. –me reprende. –Tú, sólo tiene dos papeletas en esa urna… a menos que, ¿no habrás pedido teselas?

-No. –niego.

-Entonces nunca más digas esas cosas… ¿sabes lo destrozado que estará tu padre si te llega a oír hablar de esa manera? –sigue regañándome. –Está bien, no me cuentes lo que te pasa, pero yo solo me preocupo por ti, Jahanni.

-Estoy bien en casa, sólo estaba cansada y sin darme cuenta me he echado a llorar. Se lo puede preguntar a Rin. –me excuso mintiendo.

Suena la bocina del Edificio de la Justicia anunciando el pronto comienzo de la Cosecha. Bliss suspira profundamente y me agarra la mano para ir juntas a la plaza. Allí me encuentro con Rin por lo que nuestra profesora se queda más tranquila y se va en el lugar que le corresponde.

-¿Qué hacías con la profesora? –me pregunta mi mejor amiga.

-Me mandó a llamar, ya te dije que me pilló llorando en el baño ayer. –le cuento. –Hoy he vuelto a tener _**esa**_ pesadilla.

-¿Otra vez? Jahanni… ¿no lo habrá vuelto a hacer, cierto? –me dice preocupada mi amiga. –Deberías decírselo a tu padre.

-¿Después de todo el daño que le he hecho a mi familia? No, gracias.

-Entonces se lo diré yo a la profesora para que se lo diga a tu padre. –me reta.

-Tú nunca harías eso. –la miro fijamente.

-Brazo. –dice la agente de la paz pinchándome el dedo. –Venga, en tu puesto.

Caminamos como hormigas pequeñas, en fila, para situarnos en el área de los trece años. Rin y yo nos cogemos de la mano como siempre para darnos ánimo mientras esperamos que nuestros nombres no salgan.

Rin en parte tiene razón, debería decírselo a mi padre, pero yo jamás podrías hacer eso.

-¡Empecemos con las chicas! –exclama la escolta mientras mi amiga y yo seguimos cada uno de sus pasos con nuestras miradas.

Como si sus manos fueran un imán, el papel se engancha entre sus dedos y ella sonríe triunfante mientras vuelve en su sitio con una gran sonrisa. Rin y yo nos miramos por última vez antes de escuchar el nombre de la cosechada.

-Qué emoción… -murmura la escolta. –Y el tributo femenino del distrito nueve es… ¡Jahanni Kapoor!

Rin y yo nos soltamos la mano. Mi vista comienza a nublarse por las lágrimas que están a punto de surgir de mis ojos. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, yo nunca fui una chica con suerte y obviamente solo esto me podría pasar a mí. Giro mi mirada para despedirme de mi amiga y le dedico una sonrisa antes de darme la vuelta para dirigirme en el escenario.

-Parece que este año tenemos a un tributo femenino… demasiado joven. –murmura la escolta para llenar el momento de silencio mientras todos esperan a que suba.

Me sitúo a su lado y se me rompe el corazón cuando justo en mi posición puedo ver perfectamente a mis padres… mi padre llora desconsoladamente mientras que mi madre muestra una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, ¿cómo es posible que ella sea así conmigo? Entonces detengo mis lágrimas al ver a Bliss acercarse a mis padres, cuando veo a Rin llorar con un espacio vacío a su lado… es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que debo mantenerme fuerte.

Por ellos, por las personas que me quieren… debo mantenerme fuerte.

* * *

**AIDEN THORNE (17 años) – DISTRITO DOS**

-Recuerda que debes mantener la cabeza alta, camina firme y decidido. Todo cuenta desde el primer segundo que te enfocan las cámaras. –me explica seriamente Munix. –Este año no me toca de mentor, pero estoy seguro que Lark y Savage harán un buen trabajo este año.

-No me lo tienes que repetir tantas veces, Munix. Me conoces, sé cómo debo jugar mis cartas. –murmuro un tanto cansado de sus discursos.

-Me lo agradecerás cuando vuelvas como vencedor. –sonríe de lado y me da un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-Hay tantas que cosas que debería agradecerte… -suspiro y le sonrío. –Gracias por todo Munix.

Munix Tatle es uno de los grandes vencedores del distrito dos, como él mismo ha dicho es una pena que no sea mentor este año. Creo que es una de las personas que me conoce realmente, claro está dejando aparte mi madre y mi hermana ya que eso es otra historia. Munix se ha encargado de entrenarme con todo tipo de armas y fortalecer mi resistencia física. La pregunta es cómo un chico pobre como yo puede conseguir entrenamientos especiales de un vencedor, fácil, me considero así como su "asistente personal", hago recados para él y aunque los entrenamientos son un pago elevado por ese pequeño trabajo, también agradezco las veces que me invita a algo de comida.

-No sé si me dejarán despedirme de ti así que… -Munix apoya su mano en mi hombro. –Mucha suerte, Aiden.

Camino de vuelta a casa pensativo. Hoy me presentaré como voluntario masculino de mi distrito. Me he esforzado mucho en el centro de entrenamiento para así quedar en primera posición, tengo diecisiete años y sé que podría esperar hasta el año que viene y así estar más preparado pero… ahora mismo no estoy en la condición de esperar hasta el siguiente año, para ese entonces yo podría estar… en fin, lo único que importa es que este año lograré mi propósito de estar en la Arena.

Entro en nuestra casa, fría, vieja y llena de humedad, todo esto cambiará para cuando sea un vencedor, viviré en la Aldea de los Vencedores con suficiente comida y dinero.

Preparo dos platos en la mesa y sirvo a cada una rebanada de pan, dos vasos de leche caliente y me dispongo para despertar a mi padre. Cuando entro en su habitación ya está despierto, me dedica una sonrisa al que no correspondo y acerco su silla de ruedas a la cama. Le ayudo transferirse y salimos para desayunar.

-Hoy es el día de la Cosecha. –como siempre, él hace el amago de iniciar una conversación.

-Sí. –respondo secamente.

-¿Y sabes quién se presentará voluntario este año?

Sigo comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención, es increíble que con el paso de los años no haya aprendido de que no me gusta hablar y menos con él. Aún no le he dicho nada a mi padre sobre mi posición en el centro de entrenamiento, tampoco es que me muera de ganas por hacérselo saber, digo, no creo que a él le importe mucho.

-¿Aiden? Sabes que no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo. –por fin su voz más "normal", autoritario, hace presencia.

-Pues deja de hablar. –murmuro entre dientes.

-¡Maldita sea, Aiden! –exclama dando un golpe en la mesa.

Me levanto de mi sitio y llevo mi plato y vaso en el lavabo, tengo que contenerme para no tirarlo y hacer un escándalo. Suspiro profundamente para calmarme. Lo menos que quiero ahora es tener un altercado con él antes de subirme en el escenario, a pesar de no tener una buena relación con mi padre no me gustaría llevarme esta pelea como último recuerdo de él… aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que rebuscar muy al fondo de mí un buen recuerdo ya que el simple hecho de verle la cara o acordarme de que tengo un padre, siempre viene a mí ese recuerdo atroz que me persigue todas las noches en mis pesadillas.

-Es un chico de diecisiete años, parece que el chico no paró de trabajar este año con tal de conseguir el primer puesto. –me muerdo la lengua y decido contarle la verdad a medias.

Mi padre suspira pesadamente y oigo como arrastra su silla hacia mi dirección. Noto cómo apoya su mano en mi espalda y me recorre un escalofrío haciendo que me aparte de él bruscamente.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar con tus manos, padre. –gruño perdiendo el control. –Te lo dije… no me hagas volver a repetírtelo.

-Aiden… yo… -murmura, culpable.

-Me tengo que ir. –aprieto los puños con fuerza y le dejo a mis espaldas saliendo por la puerta de la casa.

¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que hacer eso? Sabe perfectamente que sólo hay dos cosas que no tolero de él, aparte de su presencia, y es que se atreva a hablar de mi madre y tocarme. Son dos cosas muy simples, son las únicas cosas que le pido y él ni siquiera es capaz de cumplir eso.

Me voy directo a la plaza donde ya se reúne un gran grupo de gente, muchos de los chicos me saludan felicitándome por el honor de representar este año nuestro distrito, incluso algunos hacen bromas de quitarme el puesto en el último momento. Tengo que obligarme a mí mismo sonreírles y agradecerles sus ánimos, como siempre tengo mostrar mi sonrisa tan característica, la que conoce todo el mundo, la que me ayuda esconderme de mi realidad.

-Se te ve… falso. –murmura una voz a mi lado con una sonrisa. –Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Buenos días a ti también, Bliss.

-¿Problemas con tu padre,eh? En fin, ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto. –se encoge de hombros mientras avanzamos en la fila de inscripción.

Me quedo callado, Bliss es mi mejor amiga y está enterada de casi todo lo que pasa en mi casa, digo casi por siempre hay cosas que se lo guarda uno mismo. Bliss nota mi silencio y lo respeta, la dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ¿notará que ahora mismo estoy intentando despedirme de ella?

Llegamos ante los agentes nos inscriben con rapidez, miro a mi amiga antes de la bifurcación de nuestros caminos y sin darme cuenta la agarro en la mano tomándola por sorpresa.

-Bliss… -murmuro. –Que te vaya bien.

-Vuelve pronto, Aiden. –sonríe.

Me sitúo entre los chicos de mi edad a esperar por el gran momento. Decido echar la mirada hacia un lado donde puedo visualizar a mi padre con su silla en primera fila, conecta su mirada con la mía y la mantengo por un buen rato. Oigo cómo la escolta pronuncia el nombre del chico cosechado y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de mi padre hago el grito de la victoria.

-¡Me presento voluntario!

* * *

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO CON LOS OCHO PRIMEROS TRIBUTOS, QUERIDAS AUTORAS/ES ESPERO HABER PLASMADO ALGO DE ESENCIA DE VUESTROS "BEBÉS" :) (Tened en cuenta que es el primer capítulo así que iremos poco a poco)**

**HE DECIDIDO HACER LAS COSECHAS EN TRES CAPÍTULOS POR LO QUE EN CADA CAPÍTULO HABRÁ OCHO TRIBUTOS. ESTOY HACIENDO LOS POVs DE LOS PRIMEROS TRIBUTOS QUE ME VAN LLEGANDO ASÍ QUE LOS AUTORES QUE AÚN NO ME HAN MANDADO EL SUYO… POR FAVOR HACEDLO YA :)**

**AL IGUAL QUE EN OTROS SYOTs TENGO MUY PRESENTE EL SEGUIMIENTO DESDE LOS REVIEWS, ESTAS HISTORIAS SE HACEN PARA QUE LOS AUTORES SIGAN A SUS TRIBUTOS POR LO QUE LA VIDA DE ELLOS DEPENDERÁ DE SU COLABORACIÓN Y OBVIAMENTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE LLEVAN CONSIGO.**

**ME QUEDAN DOS PLAZAS LIBRES DE TRIBUTOS:**

**-CHICO DEL 9**

**-CHICA DEL 10**

**ALGUNOS AUTORES HAN DECIDIDO PEDIRME OTRA PLAZA ASÍ QUE LOS QUE TIENEN SOLO UNO Y SI GUSTAN PUEDEN TOMARLOS :) (mandadme un PM)**

**ESTOY HACIENDO POCO A POCO EL BLOG CONFORME ME VAN LLEGANDO LOS FORMULARIOS, ASÍ QUE ESTARÁ LISTO PARA CUANDO TENGA A TODOS LOS TRIBUTOS.**

**BUENO PUES NADA MÁS… AUNQUE OS DEJO UNAS PREGUNTILLAS PARA EL REVIEW :)**

**-¿Qué POV te ha llamado más la atención?¿Por qué?**

**-¿Qué POVs tienes ganas de leer en el próximo capítulo?**

**-¿Os gustaría que hiciera un POV de Cinzia para saber cómo va la Arena?**

* * *

**OMG! ¿Han visto ya EN LLAMAS? Yo estoy... asadknaskdnsanfsmanhjb! La pelicula ha sido MUY fiel al libro y eso me ha gustado mucho. Katniss y Peeta... ya los echaba de menos :') Y bueno... los momentos de Katniss con Gale... ehmmm... mejor no opino. Y Finnick, mi chico con sus azucarillos... quiero felicitar a Sam Claflin porque le ha hecho justicia a nuestro chico del 4 :D Por cierto, ¿alguien más notó la ausencia de la frase de Peeta _"mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado" _y _"Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento justo aquí y ahora._**?** ¿O sólo soy yo?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME HABÉIS DEDICADO EN LEER ESTO Y MANDARME VUESTROS TRIBUTOS. ELENEAR, GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA Y TUS CONSEJOS :)**

**UN SALUDO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	3. CAPITULO 3: SAFE AND SOUND

**DISCLAIMER: **Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a la maravillosa SUZANNE COLLINS y los respectivos tributos a cada autor que lo haya creado. Esta historia es solo por pura diversión.

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**SAFE AND SOUND****"**

* * *

**ZAMARA KEIREN (18 años) – DISTRITO CINCO**

Definitivamente no estoy por la labor de seguirlas escuchando: cómo cuchichean, cómo se ríen por lo bajo… está claro que a pesar del día que se nos avecina hoy ellas no iban a cambiar nuestra rutina. Ni siquiera sé por qué me empeño en querer quedarme a desayunar aun sabiendo lo que me espera en la mesa.

Sigo jugando con la avena de mi plato removiéndolo como si fuera a encontrar un tesoro escondido, como si fuera la escolta que va a estar hoy en medio del escenario removiendo en las urnas para sacar el nombre de otra vida inocente.

-Oye Zamara… -se ríe Shiney. Ya empezamos. –Quizás hoy sí que es un buen día para presentarse voluntaria.

Ruedo los ojos ante su idea brillante de todas las mañanas. Sinceramente, podría cambiar un poco… estoy empezando a cansarme de la misma broma.

-Si, sí… -sigue Suney. –Seguro que tienes grandes posibilidades de matar a un profesional con uno de esos libros gordos de la biblioteca… -se ríen las dos chicas insoportables. –Eso si deciden poner alguno en la Cornucopia… seguro que nadie más lo coge así que será todo para ti.

-¡Basta niñas! –exclama mi madre regañándolas. –Dejad en paz a vuestra hermana.

-Para tu información, esos libros gordos son _enciclopedias_. No hay que ser un genio para saber eso, Suney. –le dedico una mirada desafiante. –Ah, espera… se me olvidaba, que vosotras dos compartís el mismo cerebro. Ahora lo entiendo…

Las gemelas me miran con los ojos entrecerrados y yo se los correspondo. ¿Cómo es posible que unas chicas con veinticuatro años actúen de esa manera? Normalmente a esa edad ya deberían estar casadas como la mayoría de chicas del distrito... pero no, ellas dos tienen que seguir juntas y pegadas, viviendo en el mismo techo que nosotros.

-¡Zamara! –vuelve a gritar mi madre.

-Deja a las niñas… -murmura mi padre.

-Mejor me voy… nos vemos en la plaza más tarde. –me levanto de la mesa y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a jugar al escondite antes de la cosecha? Ten cuidado, no te pierdas. –me dice Suney y se ríen de nuevo.

Decido no hacerlas caso, agarro mi chaqueta y salgo de la casa para no seguir escuchando las estupideces que salen de la boca de mis hermanas. Para ellas es tan fácil hacer bromas de ese tipo en un día como hoy, siempre se han considerado "preparadas" para los Juegos pero yo no pienso de la misma manera, a pesar de ser mis hermanas, si alguna hubiera salido cosechada estoy bastante segura que ninguna habría salido viva del baño de sangre. Menos mal que nuestros padres sólo han considerado un "por si acaso" los entrenamientos y nunca nos han forzado para presentarnos voluntarias.

Las calles aún siguen vacías excepto por los agentes que pasean de un lado a otro y los técnicos que preparan el gran escenario en la plaza, tengo que intentar no mirar en la fachada del Edificio de la Justicia para que el miedo no se apodere de mí… cruzo la plaza corriendo hasta llegar en la casa de Albeh donde no me sorprende que mis dos amigos ya me esperan.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías… -se ríe Merick. –Hoy has aguantado un poco más el desayuno.

-Créeme, si me quedaba cinco minutos más alguien habría salido lastimado. –intento reírme pero no lo consigo.

-Bueno, tenemos unas dos horas antes de que empiece todo ese barullo. –Albeh se mira la muñeca donde tiene un reloj imaginario. –Corramos un poco.

Siempre encuentro mi liberación en mis amigos. Cuando estoy en casa me siento atada y asfixiada no sólo por las bromas infantiles de mis hermanas sino por la poca atención que recibo de mis padres. Creí que podría superar ese sentimiento de envidia y celos que tenía hacia mis hermanas cuando mis padres obviamente demostraban cada día su preferencia con ellas, por supuesto, ellas saben pelear y manejar armas, mientras que yo prefiero esconderme en mis libros y en mis amigos. ¿Quién querría a una hija que se pasa todo el día en su habitación leyendo? Obviamente, nadie.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, algo bastante normal cuando estoy corriendo con mis amigos. Les dedico una sonrisa victoriosa al verles a ambos intentando absorber todo el aire en sus pulmones a unos metros atrás mío.

-Tú… deberías… irte… a tu… casa… a vestirte. –Albeh hace el amago de decir una frase completa sin ahogarse.

-¿Vestirme? –pregunto y miro mi atuendo consistido en unos pantalones caquis anchos, una camisa grisácea de manga larga y mi chaqueta negra.

-¿No irás vestida con pantalones a la Cosecha, cierto? –me mira mi amiga Merick.

-Yo… -balbuceo. –No creo que importe, además, no me dará tiempo llegar a la plaza e inscribirme. Yo siempre he ido así en las Cosechas.

-Y todos los años te decimos lo mismo pero no haces caso. –se ríe Albeh. –Está bien, déjala Merick, es inútil

Me siento en el banco que hay en la puerta de la casa de Albeh y mis amigos me imitan. Ahora viene el silencio característico justo antes de dirigirnos a la plaza. Los tres tenemos la misma edad, es decir, hoy nos libramos de la pesadilla en la que estamos sometidos hace seis años. Ninguno tiene pedido teselas así que todo dependerá de la suerte que tengamos hoy.

-Si alguno… llegara a salir cosechado hoy… -empieza a decir Merick. –Técnicamente los tres estamos… preparados.

-O al menos hemos intentado estarlo. –sigue Albeh.

-Vosotros lo estáis… -digo yo.

-No digas eso, Zamara. –Merick me aprieta la mano. –Tú y yo sabemos que tú también estás preparada a pesar de lo que le quieres hacer creer a tu familia.

Yo me quedo callada y doy un suspiro profundo. Merick tiene razón, quizás no soy tan buena como mis hermanas pero en algo me puedo defender.

-Venga chicas, es hora de ir a la plaza.

Para cuando llegamos a la plaza ya está completamente abarrotada, los agentes ahora corren de un lado a otro y cientos de niños forman unas tres filas delante de las mesas de inscripción. Merick me coge de la mano mientras nos acercamos a la muchedumbre y yo no puedo evitar girarme para buscar a mi familia.

-Os veo más tarde. –Albeh nos sonríe y se despide mientras se pierde entre los chicos de su edad.

Merick y yo nos dirigimos en nuestro sitio sin soltarnos de la mano. Al principio el contacto con mi amiga me calma pero nada más oír la voz de la escolta comienzo a temblar. Merick gira disimuladamente su rostro preocupado hacia mí y más tarde la dirige en la unión de nuestras manos, puedo distinguir una ligera expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras sin control alguno aprieto fuertemente su mano.

-¡Os presento vuestro tributo femenino… Zamara Keiren! –exclama la escolta.

Suelto el fuerte agarre de las manos de mí amiga y caigo rendida al suelo, agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos intentando detener el pitido en mis oídos. Merick se arrodilla para ayudarme a levantarme pero es tarde, unos brazos fuertes me tiran hacia arriba y me obligan levantarme.

Busco desesperadamente a mi familia que me miran sorprendidos y aterrorizados. Los agentes de la paz me obligan a seguir caminando hacia delante por lo que rompo el contacto visual. La presión conocida en mi pecho resurge y agarro mi muñeca izquierda clavando mis uñas en ella. Eso logra tranquilizarme un poco pero todo se desvanece cuando me encuentro delante de todos: Merick y Albeh lloran ante mí… y no puedo hacer nada más que hundir mis uñas en mi muñeca lo más profundo que me sea posible.

* * *

**LUKYAN VALERIK (18 años) – DISTRITO NUEVE**

-Lukyan… despierta… -su voz es melodía para mis oídos.

Ella me acaricia las hebras de mi cabello de manera acompasada ofreciéndome paz y calma. Busco su mano libre con los ojos aún cerrados palpando la hierba hasta que distingo su calidez, llevo su mano en mis labios y lo rozo con ellos, puedo percibir una pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro y eso también me hace sonreír.

-No seas perezoso y levántate… -dice con una sonrisa.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su rostro sonriente, vuelvo a rozar su mano con mis labios y me incorporo sentándome. Si pudiera me quedaría así con ella, con mi cabeza tumbada en sus piernas, respirando este aire fresco… si tan sólo pudiera vivir con ella una vida tranquila, tener hijos, crear nuestra propia familia… definitivamente sería el chico más feliz del mundo.

-Deberíamos irnos… no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde. –murmura Katria mientras acaricio su mejilla donde la sonrisa que presentaba ya no se encuentra presente.

Intento mantener la calma ante su cambio de ánimo repentino. Me levanto, le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo intentando mantener lo menor distancia posible entre nosotros. No hay nada más que quiero en este mundo que escaparnos del día que nos espera hoy, lo peor de todo es que mientras se desarrolla esa fiesta tan esperada por los Capitolinos yo no puedo estar al lado de ella para transmitirla de que todo va a ir bien… a pesar de saber que hay un cincuenta por ciento que de uno de nosotros salga cosechado hoy, en el peor de los casos que ambos salgamos cosechados.

La mínima idea de eso hace que un escalofrío atemorizante recorra todo mi cuerpo. Es obvio que yo haré cualquier cosa por protegerla pero tampoco me gusta la idea de morir y dejarla sola… no, definitivamente eso no está entre mis planes.

-Tengo que ir un momento a casa… -susurro en sus oídos mientras atravesamos el bosque para ir a su casa. –Mis padres deben de estar buscándome, no es que me importe lo que digan pero tengo que ir…

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –me intenta sonreír.

La llevo hasta su casa para quedarme más tranquilo. Desde aquel día que la vi por primera vez ya no soy capaz de dejarla caminando por estas calles oscuras sola… precisamente el recuerdo que tengo de nuestro primer encuentro no es bastante agradable que digamos, un recuerdo donde hay una esquina, dos agentes de la paz y ella con las ropas destrozadas y sollozando. Intento no pensar mucho en ese momento porque cada vez que lo hago me doy más cuenta de la atrocidad en la que casi todas las personas, no sólo de este distrito, están viviendo.

-Te veo luego. –me despido de ella antes de estrecharla entre mis brazos y juntar nuestros labios. –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Camino hacia el Edificio de la Justicia con pasos rápidos. El alcalde de la ciudad, o más bien su mujer, tiene bien organizado el horario del desayuno y más en un día tan "importante" como hoy. Ahora mismo lo último que quiero escuchar son los grititos de mi madre para que esté listo y presentable, vamos, ser digno de ser el único hijo del alcalde del distrito nueve.

Mi madre siempre se ha empeñado en "educarme" para ser el futuro alcalde de este distrito y así seguir los pasos de mi padre, aunque en realidad lo último que ha hecho ella por mí es educarme. Siempre ha estado más ocupada en mantener su estatus social, es decir, un puñado de vestidos nuevos y apariencia, que estar atenta si su hijo sigue viviendo o peor aún si sale cosechado. Pero bueno, creo que eso último es lo menos que les preocupan a mis padres ya que no tengo muchas papeletas en la urna. Eso no quiere decir que no me puede tocar pero sí tengo menos posibilidades que otros… como Katria.

Afortunadamente tengo dieciocho años y hoy es mi última Cosecha, algo que tranquiliza bastante a mi padre ya que a diferencia de mi madre él sí que se preocupa por mí. He estado soñando con este día desde que supe que Katria es la mujer de mi vida. He soñado tantas veces con que ambos nos libremos de la Cosecha para así poder vivir en paz y criar a nuestros hijos… este año me libro yo y bueno, Katria tiene que esperar dos años más… algo que me deja bastante intranquilo.

Gracias a dios llego con tiempo de sobra así que me escabullo a escondidas en la puerta trasera del Edificio de la Justicia para subir a mi habitación y darme una ducha rápida. Como siempre mi camisa blanca recién planchada y pantalones marrón claros ya están tendidos en mi cama. Suspiro profundamente… es la hora del show de mi madre.

-Buenos días. –saludo secamente. –Hola, padre.

-Llegas siete minutos de retraso, Lukyan. –me reprende mi madre al que decido ignorar como siempre. –Sabes que tu padre tiene una agenda muy apretada, tiene que reunirse con los mentores y con la escolta antes de la Cosecha… y tú debes estar en tu puesto más puntual que nadie…

-Deja desayunar en paz a nuestro hijo… -mi padre sale a mi defensa al que se lo agradezco internamente.

Mi madre decide cerrar su boca y desayunamos en silencio. Casi tiene que arrastrar a mi padre fuera del comedor para que no llegue tarde y a mí prácticamente me da la patada para que me inscriba de inmediato.

Busco entre la multitud a Katria pero no consigo encontrarla. Al final decido inscribirme solo pero mientras camino hacia mi puesto noto su mirada clavada en mí, me tranquilizo un poco y se lo hago saber con un guiño. Decido mirarla para evadirme de todo lo que está pasando… pero me doy cuenta que mirar su rostro pálido y llena de terror es incluso mucho peor.

-Empecemos con las damas… -algo se clava en mi corazón… y me siento horrible por desearle el mal a cualquier otra chica que no sea mi Katria. -¡Jahanni Kapoor!

Mi corazón se calma por un momento… ya está, lo peor ha pasado, pero se me encoge el estómago al ver a la personita que sale del grupo de los trece… no, un pequeño ángel no.

-Ahora los caballeros. –chilla la escolta.

Mi mirada enseguida se posa en mi padre y como siempre apoya su mano en sus muslos y los aprieta con nervios, me devuelve la mirada llena de miedo.

-¡Lukyan Valerik! –un grito ensordecedor se produce en la fila de las chicas.

Todos se giran para ver quién ha producido semejante escándalo y acto seguido me encuentro empujando a todo el mundo para correr hacia ella. Sé que hay millones de ojos viéndonos ahora mismo pero no me importa… sé que esto va en contra de las reglas, pero no me importa…

Agarro de los hombros a Katria para levantarla del suelo. No tengo mucho tiempo y sé que no la dejarán despedirse de mí antes de que me vaya hacia el Capitolio, antes de que vaya a los Juegos… Acuno el rostro destrozado de Katria y la acerco al mío, intento capturar por una última vez su esencia, intento capturar por última vez el sabor de sus labios mientras la beso… intento capturar todo de ella por una última vez… al menos de momento.

-¡NO! –es lo último que oigo de sus labios cuando me arrastran hacia el escenario y todo lo que veo es borroso

-¡Señoras y señores, os presento vuestros tributos!

Mi padre intenta despertarme de la pesadilla en la que me encuentro. Veo cómo se cierran las grandes puertas del Edificio de la Justicia dando por terminado la Cosecha… mi última Cosecha… donde yo he salido cosechado…

-Lukyan… Lukyan, hijo. –dice de forma desesperada mi padre. –Todo va a ir bien, hijo.

-No… -le niego con la cabeza. –Nada va a ir bien a partir de ahora.

-Por supuesto que sí, hijo… yo… conozco a Bly y sé que será un buen mentor… él te sacará de allí. –me dice mientras tiembla.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! –exclama de repente mi madre. -¡Esa chica, Lukyan! ¡Es de los barrios bajos!

-¡¿Te podrías callar por un rato?! –la grito en la cara.

Mis padres me miran sorprendidos mientras las lágrimas abarcan mis mejillas. Caigo destrozado en el suelo de la habitación donde enseguida se une conmigo mi padre dándome un abrazo. Ahora mismo no puedo organizar nada en mi cabeza… yo… me encuentro perdido.

-Se acabó la despedida. –el agente de la paz abre la puerta.

Las cosas que había planeado no iba de esta manera… no conmigo en la Arena luchando por mi vida junto a otros veintitrés chicos… no es justo… yo sólo pedía una cosa y es un futuro con Katria.

Yo… volveré a por ti Katria.

* * *

**AZARHA CARTWITH (17 años) – DISTRITO DOCE**

Respiro profundamente mientras que por enésima vez paso el cepillo entre mi cabellera rubia alborotada. Justo hoy tenían que mandarme a limpiar nuestra carnicería que está en la plaza del pueblo y por eso tuve que ir corriendo hasta allí, limpiar lo más rápido que pude y regresar, de nuevo corriendo, hasta casa para arreglarme. Por esa razón tengo todos los rizos apuntando en diferentes lados y que me está costando toda la mañana ponerlas "presentables".

Saco del armario el vestido que me ha planchado la tía Ritta anoche y me lo pongo, ato el lazo de atrás y me doy un último vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar las escaleras para encontrarme con mi padre dando un sorbo de su taza. Cuando nota mi presencia alza la mirada y me sonríe, levemente, una sonrisa que no le llega en los ojos… una sonrisa del día de la Cosecha.

-Estás muy guapa, Azarha. –susurra, apenas lo oigo.

-Gracias, papá. –me siento a su lado y doy un mordisco al pan con pasas que venden en la panadería al lado de nuestra carnicería.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos hasta la plaza? –me pregunta de repente. –Tu tía me ha dicho que se pasará aquí para ir todos juntos.

-Me iré antes, quiero ir a ver a Betty antes de… eso. –murmuro y trago pesadamente.

-Está bien, pero no llegues tarde.

No es ninguna novedad que una chica como yo odie los Juegos del Hambre, de hecho, no creo que mi odio inmenso sobre esta "matanza televisada" me haga alguien especial, porque no creo ser la única persona quién haya perdido a un ser querido en esas malditas arenas.

Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que tuve la suerte de no haber presenciado la muerte de ese ser querido, pero yo siempre le respondo con una risa sarcástica. ¿Cómo es posible que considere eso una cosa de suerte? Si lo que quiere decir con suerte es que nada más un año de nacer mi madre haya sido cosechada, haya muerto en manos de alguien y que yo haya crecido sin una ella… si eso es a lo que él le llama suerte, ni siquiera me gustaría saber qué significa no tener suerte.

A veces también me paro a pensar de lo que habrá sentido mi madre en abandonarme para ir en esos malditos Juegos. ¿Se le habrá pasado la idea de quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberme tenido? Sinceramente, tampoco le culparía si ese pensamiento cruzó su mente en algún momento. Ella tan sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando me tuvo, estaba embarazada y su edad seguía apta para las Cosechas… supongo que ese año "la suerte" estuvo de su parte al no salir cosechada, "suerte" que desapareció un año después, cuando tenía diecisiete y su nombre salió de la urna.

Desde entonces mi padre me crio solo con la ayuda de mi tía, pero no puedo negar que la historia de mi madre ya no se encuentre pegada a mi espalda. Parece que la gente del distrito sigue interesado por la pobre Azarha… la chica que perdió su madre… como si yo fuese la única. Pero en fin, supongo que con los años se puede acostumbrar uno a las miradas de pena, a los cuchicheos y a los que prefieren mantener distancia conmigo. Al cabo de los años te das cuenta que es posible poner un muro invisible entre esas personas y tú.

Lo que nunca me imaginé es que una persona tan diminuta pueda lograr hacer añicos ese muro que me costó años en construir: Conocí a Betty durante mis paseos a escondidas en la Veta, cuando la vi por primera vez lo primero que pude notar es el estado de hambruna en la que estaba, no sé en qué pensaba en aquel momento cuando volví corriendo a la carnicería, cogí trozos de carne sobrante y se lo llevé corriendo a escondidas. Aún recuerdo esos ojos grises confusos que me miraban como si estuviera loca. Desde aquel momento ella y yo nos volvimos inseparables y lo mejor de todo es que no sabía nada de mi historia, hasta que se lo conté, y por tanto ella nunca me miró con lástima, aunque creo que eso se debe a que ella está en una situación peor que la mía.

Betty lo pasa peor cuando toca este día. No puedo asegurar cuantas papeletas tendrá en la urna este año ya que desconozco cuantas veces habrá pedido teselas... su hermano mayor le prohibió cogerlas, pero supongo que lo que él gana en las minas no es suficiente.

Atravieso corriendo las callejuelas de la Veta hasta llegar a una casa, si se le puede llamar así, casi destrozada. Llamo en la puerta dos veces con cuidado por si se cae y enseguida un chico alto, con el cabello oscuro despeinado y ojos grises me saluda sonriente, no puedo evitar sentir mis mejillas acaloradas.

-Hola, Saymon. –saludo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. –me dice. –Betty, es hora de irnos.

Se ha convertido en una tradición esto de que Saymon nos acompañe a mí y a su hermana en la plaza. Claro, él hace dos años que ya no participa en la Cosecha, gracias a dios, aunque obviamente no le hace mucha gracia que su hermana todavía le quede un par de años sufriendo esta pesadilla.

A los tres sólo nos queda orar que este año _la suerte esté de nuestra parte._

-¿Qué tal llevas las miraditas de este año? –me pregunta Betty intentando poner voz de animada.

-Oh, perfecto como siempre… ya sabes, tengo la misma edad que mi madre cuando salió cosechada… así que ya ni te cuento lo que van diciendo por ahí. –suelto con un bufido.

Los hermanos me miran como si no supieran si reír o llorar ante mi comentario. En estas ocasiones prefiero mantener la calma a flote, no es que me agrade mucho bromear estando en una circunstancia como ésta pero supongo que eso es mejor que tener la cara larga y dar más razones a la gente para hablar de mí.

Saymon abraza a su hermana antes de irse entre el público, me sorprende cuando me abraza a mí también pero no se lo rechazo, de hecho puedo sentir mi corazón como si fuera a salírseme del pecho.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –el chico de ojos grises intenta esconder su temblor antes de darse la vuelta y dejarnos solas.

Entonces ahora comienzo a compartir esa sensación conocida como terror con mi amiga. Betty ni siquiera es capaz de disimular sus temblores cuando estrecha su mano hacia el agente para tomarnos la muestra de sangre, así que mientras caminamos hacia nuestro sitio agarro su mano con fuerza y le doy un apretón cariñoso.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. –e intento dedicarla una sonrisa.

Chariette Weirgh hace su "maravillosa" entrada intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies por culpa de sus "zapatos". Entonces detrás de ella aparecen los mentores e instintivamente y como siempre mi mirada se clava en el hombre que se sienta con desgana al lado de su compañera. Ese hombre se llama Selby Ern… y fue con mi madre en los Juegos del Hambre.

Enseguida frunzo el ceño y siento como comienzo a hiperventilarme. Como siempre no aparto la mirada del hombre que parece tener la mente en otra parte, pero algo cambia en su expresión. Su mirada se fija en la escolta y sus manos aprietan sus muslos de manera tensa. Me sorprendo cuando mi mano también se ve apretujada por mi amiga, giro la cabeza y veo su rostro mojado por las lágrimas que no paran de brotar de sus ojos… y entonces oigo.

-¡Fiorelle Cartwith!

¿Cómo es posible? Ese… es el nombre de mi madre. Agito la cabeza confusa y cierro los ojos varias veces para despejar mi mente. Siento como mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y un nudo enorme está formándose en mi estómago. Alzo la cabeza para mirar a la escolta confusa. Mi amiga me aprieta más la mano para llamar mi atención y cuando la miro me dedica un asentimiento.

-¡Azarha Cartwith! –ahora oigo con claridad. -¡Tributo femenino del doce, Azarha Cartwith!

De repente Betty levanta la mano y actúo empujándola de forma automática. De nuevo mi corazón comienza palpitar pero con una sensación diferente. Abrazo fuertemente a Betty antes de que los agentes de paz me arrastren hacia el escenario y sea demasiado tarde.

-Todo va a ir bien, Betty, deja de llorar. –la susurro.

Y es entonces cuando siento las manos repugnantes de los agentes en mi cintura, doy un último vistazo a mi familia que llora por mi desgracia y lo único que abarca mi mente ahora es que definitivamente… la suerte no está de mi parte.

* * *

**SYCAMORE ABBEY (18 años) – DISTRITO SIETE**

Gotas de sudor se deslizan por mi rostro mientras corto el milésimo trozo de madera de esta mañana. Se supone que hoy tendría que estar bien relajado en mi cama antes de adentrarme en la celebración que se prepara hoy en todos los distritos, no soy precisamente partidario del día que se celebra pero nunca viene mal regalarme a mí mismo unas buenas vistas de las chicas más guapas del distrito. Eso es algo que no puedo rechazar… mujeres bonitas y el dinero por supuesto.

De hecho, creo que la única razón por la que trabajo es el dinero… aunque pensándolo bien no creo que nadie trabaje por placer teniendo en cuenta en las condiciones en la que vivimos. Pero bueno, ese dicho de _la vida es injusta_ está por algo, y es algo odio con toda mi alma.

Dejando aparte la gente del Capitolio, también están las personas que viven cómodamente en los distritos, para ser exactos en mi distrito. O ellos directamente vienen de una familia acaudalada o porque son familia de algún Vencedor. A esas personas son a las que detesto… se regodean por el distrito como si fueran la gran cosa mientras que los demás tenemos que hacer sudar hasta nuestra alma para conseguir vivir "bien", y digo bien en el sentido de que podamos poner algo de comida en nuestra mesa cada día.

Para el colmo soy el que se encarga de llevar el pan a casa y ese hecho no me hace mucha gracia que digamos… no cuando la mitad de lo que gano me lo saca mi padre solo para comprar ese "líquido del olvido" también llamado alcohol.

El problema de mi padre con ese dichoso líquido supongo que comenzó desde que mi madre falleció dándome la vida a mí. Nunca me ha gustado hablar de ese tema con nadie, no cuando pienso que mi madre murió por mi culpa. Mi padre dice que su muerte no fue por mí, ella tomó la decisión de dar su vida para que yo esté aquí en este mundo y que él y yo no podemos vivir echándonos la culpa el uno al otro. Eso es lo que él dice… otra cosa es lo que él siente en realidad. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que se emborrachó tanto que creía que se iba a morir ante mis ojos... tenía siete años y recuerdo cómo me echó en cara todo lo que sentía... lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado hoy mismo.

"_Fue tu culpa."_

"_¿Por qué tuviste que nacer?"_

"_¿Por qué me la arrebataste de mi lado?"_

Esas fueron de las muchas palabras que me dijo, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos con cada sílaba que salía de su boca, me sentí morir allí mismo delante de él. Pero no puedo, sé que no puedo dejarle porque después de todo es mi padre… Y a pesar de todas sus crueles palabras hacia mí no puedo echarle la culpa por sentirse así porque de alguna manera le doy la razón. Le arrebaté lo que más amaba… y sé que eso no es difícil de olvidar.

-¡Sycamore! –el grito de uno de mis compañeros me saca de mis cavilaciones. -¡Hora de irse!

Como si fuéramos unos robots, nos echamos nuestras hachas en la espalda y caminamos hacia nuestras casas. En realidad no tengo que caminar mucho, después de todo mi casa no queda tan lejos del área de tala de árboles. Me escabullo de entre la multitud y tomo el camino secreto hacia mi casa, una casa pequeña como la del resto de la zona en donde vivo.

Nada más atravesar la puerta el olor a alcohol inunda mis fosas nasales por lo que abro las ventanas, mi padre está tirado en el suelo con una botella en la mano y tengo que apretar los puños para relajarme y no salir corriendo por la frustración que siento cada vez que lo veo de esa manera. Suspiro profundamente y le ayudo a tumbarse en la cama antes de irme a duchar y prepararme para la Cosecha.

Echo un último vistazo en la habitación para asegurarme que está profundamente dormido antes de irme con más tranquilidad. En vez de ir directamente a la plaza me dirijo hacia otro camino, hacia el sitio que más me gusta del mundo… el trozo que queda del viejo sicomoro que se encuentra en lo alto de una colina. Siempre me ha gustado evadirme de mi realidad estando aquí, junto al árbol que me dio nombre. Daría cualquier cosa por revivir esos bonitos recuerdos que me contaba mi padre cuando era pequeño: de cómo él conoció a mi madre debajo de este árbol, de cómo se casaron aquí… este árbol forma parte de los recuerdos más bonitos que le quedan a mi padre y por eso me puso mi nombre _Sycamore_. Supongo que todo cambió conforme iba a creciendo y cada vez me convertía en una persona muy parecida a mi madre… quizás yo le recuerde demasiado a ella y por esa razón está de esa manera.

Desde este sitio también puedo divisar aquellas casas enormes en la parte más rica del distrito. Me gusta admirarlas porque sé que yo nunca podría obtener algo así y por eso odio a las personas que viven dentro de ellas, por envidia, por tener algo que yo no puedo tener. Puede que suene muy egoísta pero no puedo evitar pensar de otra manera. Hay tantas cosas que haría si tuviera el dinero que tienen… tantas cosas como mejorar el nivel de vida que tenemos.

Oigo el sonido que anuncia el inicio de la Cosecha y salgo corriendo hasta la plaza. Me doy cuenta que llego tarde cuando la gente comienza a amontonarse enfrente del Edificio de la Justicia. Una vez que me inscribo diviso a mi amigos, Walnut y Alder que me saludan desde su puesto, me sitúo al lado de ellos y juntos esperamos por el gran momento.

-Última cosecha, chicos. –suspira Alder bastante aliviado. –Entonces seremos libres y podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

-Esta noche lo celebraremos por ahí de "caza" –Walnut me guiña el ojo en complicidad. –Esta noche hay que pillar las más guapas.

Dejo escapar una risa para no llamar su atención. No me había detenido a pensar que hoy es mi última cosecha y después me convertiré en un leñador para el resto de mis días. Agito la cabeza ante la horrible idea de cortar leña todos los días hasta que me muera, no, definitivamente no puedo vivir así.

-¿Cómo piensa celebrar tu padre tu última cosecha, Sycamore? –de repente me pregunta Walnut. -¿Al fin podrás invitar en tu gran casa?

Me quedo mirando a mi amigo fijamente… hay una ligera posibilidad en que no haya sido completamente sincero con ellos sobre mi nivel de vida.

-¿Qué? No, mi padre ahora está fuera del distrito… ya sabéis por el negocio. –balbuceo y ellos asienten.

-Bueno, pues cuando llegue. –Alder se encoge de hombros dejando el tema y prestamos atención a la escolta que ya ha comenzado con tu tradicional discurso.

-¡Las damas primero! –exclama demasiado entusiasmada la escolta y coge un pequeño papel de la urna de las chicas. -¡Peria Stravoros!

Ese apellido me suena. Sí, si no recuerdo mal una vencedora se apellida de la misma manera… dios mío, esa chica pertenece a una familia vencedora.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! –de repente todas nuestras miradas se fijan en una chica alta y con cabellos oscuro y largo.

La chica camina decidida hacia el escenario, se sitúa en el lado izquierdo de la escolta y ni siquiera le dirige la mirada. Ésta le pregunta su nombre y ella responde sin miedo: Milenna Stravoros. Era su hermana… quién salió cosechada era su hermana.

-Sigamos con los caballeros… -murmura la escolta y se va hacia la urna de los chicos dejando a nuestra voluntaria sola en medio del escenario. -¿Preparados caballeros? –se ríe. -¡Dargh Vox!

Noto como mis compañeros de al lado suspiran aliviados y se intercambian una mirada de tranquilidad. Yo sin embargo me quedo mirando el chico que sale del área de los dieciséis… camina con miedo sin apartar la mirada hacia atrás, se tropieza con un escalón y tiembla como si fuera un pluma.

"_Última cosecha."_ Suena la voz de mi amigo en mi consciencia.

Seré un pobre leñador para toda mi vida. La imagen de mi padre medio muerto en el suelo con la botella en su mano. Nuestra casa en ruinas cayéndose en pedazos. Miles de troncos a mis espaldas para cortar. Las palabras de mi padre. La imagen de mi madre.

Todo eso pasa por mi cabeza. Veo como mi vida se reproduce como una película ante mis ojos. Me siento completamente consciente de cualquier acto que realice ahora mismo… menos de uno.

-¡Me presento voluntario! –exclamo a todo pulmón alzando la mano.

La escolta, los mentores, los dos tributos y todo el mundo fijan su mirada en mí. La escolta mira por todos los lados confusa. Mis amigos me miran confusos. Yo salgo de entre la multitud y los agentes de la paz me frenan el paso. El mundo se detiene ante lo que acabo de hacer.

La escolta se acerca a alguien y la veo asentir. Ella me mira fijamente aún con los agentes enfrente mío para que no siga mi paso. La escolta se acerca al micrófono y carraspea antes de echarse a reír.

-Supongo que lo damos por válido. –se encoge de hombros. –Dejen pasar a nuestro voluntario masculino.

Mis pies caminan por sí solos. Me cruzo con el chico cosechado y me mira con ojos llorosos. Siento todas las miradas en mí. Veo como la tributo femenino me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y yo intento no mantener contacto visual con ella… al menos de momento.

-De nuevo… ¡Os presento a vuestro tributos del distrito siete!

Después de ese grito nos empuja hacia dentro del Edificio de la Justicia. Es entonces cuando esa sensación llamado miedo se apodera de mí… y me hace darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer… ahora… más vale que salga con vida de esta.

* * *

**ANMERIT VELVET (17 años) – DISTRITO ONCE**

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir un poco más. Apenas distingo luz en mi ventana por lo que doy por hecho de que es aún demasiado temprano para despertarme. Me encojo en mi pequeña cama formando un ovillo cuando alguien aporrea la puerta haciéndome saltar del susto.

-Anmerit, levántate que nos toca preparar el desayuno. –disitngo la voz de mi hermano Nyx. –No tardes mucho, Deo y los demás deben de estar por llegar.

Intento hacer lo que me dice por lo que me desperezo y me levanto de la cama para vestirme con mis pantalones y camiseta anchos. Cuando salgo Nyx ya está intentando hacer fuego en la cocina y calentar algo que tengamos para poder comer. Me acerco a él para coger los platos y me muestra una pequeña sonrisa cuando me percibe a su lado.

-Supongo que llegarán más temprano de lo normal… no hace muy buen día. –murmura él llenando una cacerola con agua.

-No es un buen día en general. –murmuro yo de vuelta mientras deposito los cinco platos en la mesa.

Nyx coge la indirecta de mi frase y me encara con los brazos cruzados. Él siempre ha sido el más… maduro de la familia. Normalmente cuando me porto como una niña pequeña siempre me reprende por ello pero esta vez sabe que no habrá nadie que me anime el día de hoy.

-Merit… -dice con una voz más suave. –Deberías superarlo… como todos.

Intento esconder mi rostro devastado y asiento lentamente. Me sorprende cuando siento que Nyx me abraza. Él precisamente es el más cariñoso de entre todos mis hermanos pero supongo que hoy debo dejarlo pasar… no creo que sea la única quién sigue sufriendo no solo este día sino todos los días.

-Ya falta poco… sólo un año más y viviremos con tranquilidad.

Justo entonces oímos como la puerta de la casa se abre y los vozarrones de mis otros hermanos inundan nuestro pequeño hogar. Cuando me ven entre los brazos de Nyx se quedan perplejos por un momento y no se mueven de su sitio, hasta que Deo el más mayor de todos se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa, sitio que antes ocupaba mi padre cuando seguía con vida.

-Apuesto a que los dos habéis empezado a desayunar sin nosotros. –suelta Xylon con su mirada inquisitiva puesta en mí y Nyx. -¿Te sientes bien Nyx?

Xylon es el segundo de todos nosotros y se puede decir que es el graciosillo de la familia. Es algo que se agradece bastante teniendo en cuenta que parece que en nuestra familia solo ocurren desgracias, después de todo siempre nos viene bien sus bromas. Le sigue Nyx, todo lo contrario de Xylon, Nyx es mucho más responsable y siempre piensa en las cosas antes de hacerlas, digamos que no le gusta mucho que le tomen por sorpresa y por eso siempre le gusta analizarlo todo antes de mover un dedo. Después vendría Derlis que se acerca más a mi edad, tiene diecinueve años y parece como si tuviera menos… en fin, siempre le ha costado más tomar las cosas con más responsabilidad y por tanto Deo tiene que estar pendiente de él casi siempre y más cuando se pone a revisar las cosechas que debemos entregar para que vayan al Capitolio.

Después de tantos chicos vendría yo… y mi hermano mellizo Athan. Según mi padre yo soy un minuto más mayor que Athan por lo que yo ocupo el quinto lugar siendo Athan el más pequeño de todos. En un principio todos vivíamos bien, vivíamos al día pero éramos felices y completos. Todo se derrumbó cuando mi madre murió de una neumonía y años más tarde mi padre la acompañó dejándonos a nosotros seis para criarnos solos.

Desde entonces tuvimos que aprender a buscarnos cada uno nuestra vida ya que al menos cuando toda la tragedia de nuestros padres ocurrió ya teníamos una edad bastante avanzada. Deo ocupó el lugar de nuestro padre y todos hacemos lo que podemos para ayudar en nuestro día a día. La gran preocupación que siempre tuvimos fueron los Juegos del Hambre, cuando murió mi padre los únicos que ya eran lo suficiente mayor para las cosechas eran Deo y Xylon, así que cada año intentamos rezar ante todos los dioses de que ninguno de nosotros saliera cosechado. Todo cambió dos años atrás, cuando creímos que la suerte estaba de nuestra parte, Athan salió cosechado con quince años.

Nuestra familia cayó derrumbada… y más cuando los cinco que quedábamos en el distrito vimos con nuestros propios ojos cómo le cortaban el cuello a mi mellizo durante el baño se sangre. La oscuridad volvió a caer sobre nosotros desde aquel día que nuestro apellido se reflejó en la pantalla anunciando el fin de su vida. Mis hermanos se volvieron depresivos al igual que yo… aunque todos sabían que la muerte de Athan me afectaba mucho más.

Él era mi otra mitad… yo más que nadie le conocía, teniendo en cuenta de que desde que nos concibieron hemos estado juntos. Yo no concebía a la idea de un mundo sin él cuando los dos éramos uña y carne. Con el paso de los años mis hermanos aprendieron a vivir sin su existencia, poco a poco intentamos volver a la normalidad, yo lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas… pero sé que no lo he hecho… nunca he podido superar ese día.

Por eso aprendí a esconderme detrás de mis sonrisas. He intentado volver a ser la misma chica, la única chica de la familia, alegre, optimista… yo creo que poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo, siempre y cuando de repente el recuerdo de Athan no aparezca en mi cabeza.

Terminamos de desayunar, mis hermanos me intentan animar un poco ya que soy la única de la familia quién participa en la Cosecha. Sé que ellos lo pasan mal viéndome ahí sola entre la multitud de chicas. Al ser la única chica siempre me han protegido por sobre todas las cosas y los siento tan impotentes cuando saben que si en algún momento mi nombre saliera de la urna ellos no podrían hacer nada… absolutamente nada.

-Vamos a prepararnos. –Deo nos dice cuando nos levantamos de la mesa. –Hay que ir en la plaza.

Nadie dice nada y todos le obedecemos. Una vez que vemos que todos estamos listos salimos rumbo a la plaza sin pronunciar una palabra, al menos hasta que llega el momento de separarnos. Todos me dan un abrazo de ánimo y me dicen que todo va a ir bien, siempre dicen lo mismo todos los años y creo que lo dicen porque es lo que quieren creer. Como siempre Derlis no me deja sola hasta que me inscriben. Le doy un beso en la mejilla… es como un niño pequeño pero siempre ha sido el más sobreprotector conmigo.

Cuando llego en el área de mi edad diviso a mis amigas, mis únicas compañeras femeninas. Fue bastante agradable conocerlas después de haberme criado con chicos… la verdad es que yo les quiero mucho pero hay ciertas cosas de chicas que yo nunca hablaría con ellos. Doy gracias de haber conocido a Leshia y Jiae, y al menos por un momento de todo el día tener una compañía sólo echa por chicas. Ellas siempre me han dicho que actúo como un chico aunque no sé por qué les sorprende teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente me han criado cuatro chicos. Sinceramente me siento muy cómoda con la compañía de los chicos, quizás a veces mucho más cómoda cuando estoy con ellas… pero siempre hay una excepción.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y le veo. Anker me mira con una sonrisa muy dulce dibujado en su rostro. Enseguida aparto la mirada y acaricio mis mejillas. Estos son las típicas cosas que yo jamás le contaría a mis hermanos, ni mucho menos a Derlis ya que Anker es su mejor amigo. Siempre que veo al amigo de mi hermano hay algo en mi estómago que revolotea… algo desconocido para mí.

Leshia me agarra la mano y me saca de mi ensoñación. Me doy cuenta que el escolta ya está caminando hacia la urna de las chicas y el miedo al fin se apodera de mí. Como siempre siento como cada punto de mi ser tiembla mientras espera que el que sea pronunciado no sea mi nombre.

-Nuestro tributo femenino de este año es… ¡ANMERIT VELVET!

Mi nombre retumba haciendo eco hacia el fondo de mi ser. Sin ser muy consciente camino con los agentes prácticamente empujándome. Entonces me caigo, me tropiezo justo en el último escalón de camino al escenario. Todo lo que veo es borroso… desafortunadamente veo lo que más me aterraba ver desde que Athan salió cosechado: mis hermanos con los rostros destrozados, entonces pienso… así se sintió él cuándo justo dos años atrás él estaba aquí.

En este lugar en el que ahora… me toca salir con vida.

* * *

**AMETHYST CACHEAUX (17 años) – DISTRITO UNO**

-Una vez más… -digo mientras intento recuperar el aliento. -¡Ya!

El sonido del metal contra metal inunda la sala cuando choco mi espada con la de mi contrincante. Inclino hacia atrás mi cuerpo mientras veo pasar el filo de la espada delante de mi rostro, enseguida muestro una sonrisa de suficiencia y una vez que tengo vía libre me reincorporo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para abalanzarme contra la persona que tengo enfrente. Lamentablemente él también esquiva mi espada apunto de rozar su abdomen por lo que hago una maniobra deslizando el mango de mi espada para cogerlo al revés, giro mi cuerpo en un costado suyo para esquivar sus ataques y hago que nos situemos espalda contra espalda para hacer el golpe final clavando la punta de mi cuchillo a la altura de su cadera.

-Vale, tú ganas. –mi compañero respira agitadamente. –Cada vez tus golpes están más cerca de tocar mi preciado cuerpo así que creo que es mejor que paremos antes de que uno salga lastimado…

-Querrás decir antes de que TÚ salgas lastimado. –me río de él y aparto la espada que prácticamente estaba a un milímetro de haberlo atravesado.

Me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Swan con los dos brazos levantados y de espalda. Me quedo un momento mirándolo con una sonrisa antes de palmear su hombro para avisarle que nuestra lucha de hoy ha finalizado, donde obviamente he ganado en todas nuestras partidas.

-Veamos nuestra lista de "toques mortales" de hoy.

Swan se da la vuelta para mostrarme su rostro completamente mojado por el sudor. Se echa su cabellera despeinada hacia atrás y agarra el pequeño cuaderno marrón que está encima del banco de metal junto a nuestras pertenencias.

-Toque uno, cuello. –sonrío. –Toque dos, abdomen. Toque tres, corazón. Toque cuatro, pierna y abdomen, y toque cinco… cadera.

Escucho con detenimiento la larga lista de hoy con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Hoy le he matado cinco veces y él ninguno, eso definitivamente no le va a hacer mucha gracia a su padre… pero sí a mi madre.

-¿De verdad ni te he rozado en el cuello en la segunda ronda? –me pregunta Swan rascándose la cabeza. –Juro que lo hice… dios mío, cinco a cero… es mi peor puntuación de la semana…

-Y del mes. –me río. –Y no, no me rozaste ni un pelo hoy… he sido demasiado ágil.

Agarramos y recogemos nuestras cosas para dejar impecable la sala de entrenamientos y guardamos las armas en el almacén antes de irnos. Técnicamente el edificio de entrenamientos cierra hoy por el día de la Cosecha, pero supongo que mi madre tiene suficientes contactos como para obtener una llave de una de las salas y así poder entrenar hasta que me muera de cansancio.

Claro está que no soy la única chica bien entrenada del distrito, puede que se puedan contar las chicas más preparadas para los Juegos pero en general todos somos buenas. Pero mi madre siempre me ha dicho que yo debo destacar entre todas esas chicas. Yo debo ser el centro de atención, debo ser la que esté más preparada y algún día debo representar mi distrito en los Juegos por el honor de mi familia… aunque prefiero decir que todo esto es más bien por su honor.

"Porque se lo debo". Esas son sus palabras textuales.

Se puede decir que yo fui concebida en un tiempo inoportuno. Mi madre quedó embarazada de mí cuando tenía dieciocho años y justo ese año mi madre había conseguido estar en la primera de la lista para presentarse voluntaria. Claro está, cuando se enteraron de su estado no quisieron enviarla a los Juegos, de hecho, fue movida el segundo lugar de la lista quebrando su sueño de presentarse voluntaria, ganar los Juegos y traer el honor en nuestro distrito y familia.

Cuando ella pensó que eso era lo peor que le podía pasar, la gente del distrito comenzó a hablar diciendo que ella se acobardó y por eso quedó embarazada "aposta", algunos decían que le dieron un trato más especial, otros que es una cualquiera… en fin, se dijeron muchas cosas de ella, cosas desagradables. Su novio, es decir, mi padre la dejó y ella me crio junto a mis abuelos.

Años más tarde mi madre se fijó en un hombre más mayor que ella, él también tenía un hijo y su mujer recién había muerto. Parece que este señor le dio las ganas de vivir y ambos se casaron. Todos juntos comenzamos de nuevo acogiéndonos unos a otros para formar la familia que somos ahora.

Yo sinceramente no me puedo quejar de mi nivel de vida, Maximus tiene un buen trabajo y eso se agradece. No tengo mucha relación con él, sólo lo justo, pero con quién más me he encariñado es con mi hermanastro. Swan y yo prácticamente somos inseparables, de hecho tenemos la misma edad y vamos a todos lados juntos… eso quiere decir que entrenamos siempre juntos. Él es el único quién me conoce realmente como soy, no sólo por mi forma de luchar, sino mi yo interior, a diferencia de mi madre que bueno… podría decir que mi relación con ella se podría mejorar, al menos si ella quisiera.

Desde que tengo memoria mi madre siempre se ha mantenido a una distancia de mí, quizás porque la arrebaté la gloria de su vida. Ella comenzó a fijarse en mí años más tarde, mientras iba creciendo, parece que vio algo en mí de lo que ella tenía cuando era joven y desde entonces me ha mandado en los entrenamientos a una edad muy temprana. Gracias a eso tuve un poco más de comunicación con ella, sólo hablamos sobre cómo me va, las cosas en la que soy buena, mis debilidades, las cosas que tengo que mejorar… en fin, todo sobre los entrenamientos. Ella siempre ha estado en mi espalda empujándome a entrenar más, en que debo mejorar mucho más, gracias a esto me he convertido en una persona bastante quisquillosa en cuanto a mis movimientos y mi forma de pensar. La presión que ha ejercido sobre mí ha sido bastante crucial por la forma en que he sido entrenada.

-¿Estáis listos? –Maximus nos pregunta a mí y a Swan una vez que salimos de nuestras habitaciones.

-Déjame que te arregle un poco ese vestido. –Swan y yo nos miramos sorprendido mientras mi madre comienza a revisar mi vestuario. -¿Estás lista?

-Sí, madre. –asiento segura.

-Sólo espero que no haya una chica graciosilla y que de repente te quite el puesto. –murmura. –No te he estado entrenando para que de repente una niñata nos quite el puesto.

"Nos". Esa definitivamente es la palabra favorita de mi madre. Siempre me ha dicho que esto lo debo hacer por ella, porque se lo debo, porque ahora es tiempo de que cumpla sus sueños aunque sea a mí costa. Nunca me ha interesado los Juegos, no los odio pero tampoco los considero gran cosa… pero parece que es algo tan importante para mi madre que al final todos sus palabras hacia mí han funcionado y me hayan convencido en hacer esto.

Swan y yo nos separamos para situarnos cada uno en nuestros puestos. Él me mira para darme ánimos aunque puedo distinguir un poco miedo en su mirada… decido agitar las incoherencias de mi cabeza y me centro en lo que me concierne.

Noto todas las miradas de las chicas en mí cuando el escolta se dirige hacia la urna femenina. Yo solo intento mantener la respiración acompasada para esconder mis nervios. Ni siquiera quiero escuchar el nombre de la cosechada cuando levanto la mano hago en grito de la victoria que tanto ha estado ansiando mi madre.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!

No tardo mucho en caminar hasta el escenario con los pasos firmes, el escolta me pregunta mi nombre y yo lo intento decir con mucho orgullo. Mi mirada cae en Swan que me dedica una sonrisa que no le llega en los ojos… mientras que mi madre tiene los brazos cruzados en su vientre y sonriéndome con una gran satisfacción.

Bien, el fase uno está completado. Ahora sólo falta traerle esa maldita corona a mi madre.

* * *

**HAJIME KNITTER (16 años) – DISTRITO OCHO**

Llevo exactamente dos horas esperando a mi padre para que se despierte y así desayunar juntos. Hoy me he levantado a las cinco de la mañana, hoy no tengo clase ni trabajo por lo que mi rutina se va a alterar bastante el día de hoy. Quizás habría sido mejor quedarme en la cama y dormir un poco más, hoy iba a ser un día largo pero me gusta despertarme a esta hora. No me gusta alterar mi rutina.

Para hacer un poquito de tiempo agarro la ropa que lavé anoche para poder ponérmela hoy en la Cosecha. Cuando salgo de la habitación mi padre ya está cortando el pan por lo que apresuro a calentar un poco la sopa que nos quedó de anoche.

-¿Irás hoy con Jesse en la plaza o prefieres que te acompañe? –murmura mi padre seguida de tos.

Le miro pasivo mientras le pongo un poquito de sopa en su plato.

-Tienes que contestarme para saber lo que quieres hacer hoy, hijo. –me vuelve a decir mientras me siento a su lado.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Bien, así es. –mi padre me sonríe y toma una cucharada de su sopa. -¿Por qué te has despertado tan pronto? Podrías haber aprovechado para dormir un poco más ya que no tienes clases.

-Me gusta levantarme pronto. –respondo.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo en el mercado después de la Cosecha? –sigue hablando.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Entonces le da un ataque de tos. Me levanto y agarro la botellita pequeña de su habitación y le doy una cucharada. Queda muy poco liquido dentro de ella así que comienzo a hacer cuentas para saber cuándo voy a necesitar el dinero y comprar una nueva botella para papá.

Mi padre tiene cáncer de pulmón y se lo diagnosticaron hace un año. En un día tan normal noté que tosía demasiado. En un principio no le di mucha importancia pero empecé a preocuparme porque poco a poco noté que comenzaba a faltarle aire. Fuimos al médico y nos dijo que él padecía de cáncer de pulmón. Creo que nunca vi a mi padre más destrozado, aunque bueno, creo que estuvo más destrozado cuando mi madre murió.

Desde entonces tuve que cuidar de él, el médico nos dijo que él podría someterse a una cirugía segura donde podrían extirpárselo, pero el problema es el costo de ello. Lo que ganábamos en la fábrica textil era justo para nuestras necesidades e incluso hay meses en que nos falta lo que me obliga a pedir teselas. No nos podíamos permitir esa cirugía tan costosa muy a mi pesar, así que hago lo que puedo para ahorrar para sus medicinas.

Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que no actúo como un chico de mi edad, pero es algo que me he obligado hacer al perder a mi madre. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada llorando como un bebé y que le haría un poquito más fácil la vida a mi padre si comienzo a ayudarle y cubrir las cosas que antes hacía mi madre. Allí aprendí a cocinar, a limpiar, a lavar, a planchar… cosas que mi padre no puede hacer debido a que pasa mucho tiempo trabajando en la fábrica.

A pesar de que no le sienta muy bien que actúe como un adulto, mi padre ha aceptado toda mi ayuda pero siempre ha puesto la condición de terminar mis estudios. Por eso me levanto muy temprano para ir a mis clases, después de eso ir a trabajar unas cuantas horas en la fábrica textil para contribuir con los gastos médicos de mi padre y terminar haciendo los quehaceres de casa. Esa es mi rutina. Hago siempre lo mismo todos los días y siempre me sienta mal cuando al final del día no he cumplido con todos mis deberes.

Terminamos de desayunar y recojo un poquito la casa antes de irnos. Nada más salir de la casa nos cruzamos con nuestros vecinos que también se dirigen hacia la plaza. Veo a niños de doce años, escuálidos y pálidos vestidos con su mejor ropa agarrados de la mano de sus respectivas madres. Yo me escondo detrás de mi padre y él lo nota por lo que me intenta calmar. Yo nunca le he temido a las Cosechas, a veces pienso que tengo peores problemas en los que pensar para estar pasándolo mal por un día que sucede solo una vez al año.

Una vez en la plaza mi padre mira como otros progenitores abrazan a sus hijos antes de irse en el área del público. Mi padre se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se remueve incómodo en su posición.

-¿Te veo después? –me pregunta y yo asiento.

Él se queda un rato más mirándome y hace un movimiento abriendo los brazos para abrazarme y como siempre no lo lleva acabo. Yo me quedo muy quieto en mi sitio mirando mis pies, al final extiende la mano dudoso y lo posa en mi hombro. Giro la cabeza para mirar donde está posicionado su mano y la agarro para dejarla caer lejos de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento. –se disculpa. –Yo… todo va a salir bien hijo.

Asiento en silencio y me doy la vuelta para adentrarme en la gran fila. Comienzo a sofocarme un poco estando solo entre tantas personas desconocidas, ellos me miran con esos ojos redondos y ajustados, es normal porque físicamente soy muy diferente a ellos, me empujan para que avance en la fila y me doy la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, menos mal que llega mi amigo.

-No empujes. –replica él a un chico dos cabezas más grande que nosotros. –Venga, Hajime…

Jesse y yo nos damos la vuelta para seguir en la fila. No entiendo por qué empujan ahora cuando se pasan todos los días del año temblando por este día.

-Siento llegar tan tarde… -me dice para iniciar una conversación. –He visto a tu padre y me dijo que ya estabas aquí.

-Luego me voy con él al mercado. –miro a mi amigo que me sonríe. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en casa, amigo. Ya sabes que a mi madre le cuesta mucho dejarme salir de entre sus brazos cuando es el día de la Cosecha. –me explica mientras se rasca la cabeza. –Ya sabes… despedidas… ¿te has despedido bien de tu padre?

-¿Por qué debería despedirme de mi padre? –le miro confuso.

-Por si acaso… -murmura.

-¿Por si acaso de qué?

Jesse decide hacer caso omiso de mi pregunta y avanzamos en la fila en silencio. Su presencia hace que me agobie menos, unos agentes de la paz que se encuentran detrás de una mesa me dicen que extienda la mano y yo lo dudo por unos momentos hasta que habla Jesse.

-Venga Hajime, sabes que es necesario para inscribirte. –me explica mi amigo. –Mira.

Jesse extiende la mano y veo como la conocida aguja atraviesa su dedo índice. Mi amigo hace una mueca graciosa con su rostro, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo extiendo solo mi dedo pero el agente me agarra la muñeca y me clava la aguja. Murmura algo incoherente pero sé que me está insultando. Decido ignorarlo y junto a Jesse nos situamos en nuestro sitio.

La escolta no tarda en aparecer con su extravagante atuendo y detrás de él nuestra única vencedora, ya que hace unos meses falleció el otro vencedor. No le presto mucha atención al discurso hasta que se dirige en la urna de las chicas.

-¡Leka Penni! –exclama con un chillido bastante molesto.

Miro curioso entre todas las chicas pero no existe movimiento.

-Leka Penni, querida, no tenemos todo el tiempo. –suspira la escolta impaciente.

Jesse me mira cuando vemos movimiento en el puesto de los quince. Una chica delgada camina con demasiada elegancia hasta el escenario, a pesar de su gran entrada todos podemos percibir el miedo que demuestra su cuerpo medio temblando en medio del escenario.

-Tocan los caballeros. –anuncia la escolta.

Miro un momento a mi amigo que cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración, prefiero volver a mirar a la escolta y de cómo atrapa un pequeño papel de entre cientos. Trago, yo tengo más de lo que debería tener allí.

-¡Hajime Knitter!

Siento como mi rostro se enfría por la sorpresa. Jesse me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y me abraza. Muy despacio aparto su abrazo y salgo de mi puesto para que todos me vean. No me gusta que me miren tanto así que me pongo recto y camino con firmeza hacia el escenario. Ahora mismo mi cabeza solo piensa que en cuanto esto acabe mucho mejor para mí.

Me planto en medio del escenario y enseguida mi padre me llama la atención. Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta su rostro, me recuerda a cuando nos dijeron sobre su enfermedad… no me gusta.

Entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo mi amigo… _¿no te has despedido de tu padre?_

Ahora entiendo todo. Como una vez mi madre le dejó… ahora soy yo el que le va a dejar solo.

* * *

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO INTRODUCTORIO DE LOS TRIBUTOS. POR FIN TENGO TODOS LOS TRIBUTOS ASÍ QUE YA PODÉIS ENCONTRAR EL LINK DEL BLOG EN MI PERFIL :)**

**AL IGUAL QUE EN OTROS SYOTs TENGO MUY PRESENTE EL SEGUIMIENTO DESDE LOS REVIEWS, ESTAS HISTORIAS SE HACEN PARA QUE LOS AUTORES SIGAN A SUS TRIBUTOS POR LO QUE LA VIDA DE ELLOS DEPENDERÁ DE SU COLABORACIÓN Y OBVIAMENTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE LLEVAN CONSIGO.**

**AQUÍ OS DEJO UNAS PREGUNTILLAS PARA EL REVIEW :)**

**-¿Ya tenéis algún tributo favorito de los que habéis conocido?**

**-¿Qué POV te ha interesado más?**

**-Con respecto al blog, ¿qué te parecen los tributos a primera vista? ¿Los esperabas así a los que ya leíste su POV?**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE ME HABÉIS DEDICADO EN LEER ESTO Y MANDARME VUESTROS TRIBUTOS.**

**UN SALUDO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**Dani :)**


End file.
